Spinning Threads
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: SEQUEL TO WEB OF LIES!- Five years have passed since the death of her father but Seriah’s not ready to give up. Angry with her mother she’ll stop at nothing to ruin the peace Serena have built together. Will Seriah succeed in doing what Daddy never could?
1. Outbreak

Oh yeah! Here we go!

* * *

Spinning Threads

Outbreak

Serena sighed, her head upon the broad muscular shoulders of her husband as they twirled around the living room to the song they had deemed theirs so many years ago. Her daughter Rini smiled at her parents, admiring their timelessness and undying love. She was five and already an accomplished cellist, an art that her mother had excelled at but had abandoned when she had fallen in love with acting. Her brother Derrick sat at the piano, his hands easily gliding over the ivory keys of their father's grand piano, it was a concert for the two lovers, a Christmas gift to the both of them.

The last note was played signaling the end of the passionate song and thus halting the couple entranced in their dance. Rini smiled, despite the fact that she was so young she knew her parents had a deep and undying love for one another, at least… that's what Derrick liked to say. She sighed and looked longingly at the small portion of the entryway she could see from her spot at the piano, soon the doorbell would sound signaling the arrival of one of her favorite people, Peruru. Peruru had been like a brother to her for as far back as she could remember and a wonderful friend. Much like Derrick he had his own life as a… well, she didn't know what Peruru did for a job. She knew that Derrick was a full time medical intern soon to be resident. Whatever that was.

"He's late." Derrick muttered and glanced at the large grandfather clock near the entryway. His comment had drawn the attention of the couple who had formerly been dancing. Rini watched her father's eyes shift to the nearest clock before he slowly removed himself from his wife's embrace, settling for her hand being securely in his. "Mean's he's up to something. I bet he dropped by that damn place…" Derrick slammed the keyboard shut and stood up, his anger apparent in his movements.

"Where Icky? Where?" The small blonde girl stood and rushed over to pull on her brother's shirttail. His deep brown eyes slowly shifted to hers, a certain glint in them that spoke volumes more than he ever could, a glint that made her back away. She never understood the edge that Derrick had when talking about Peruru, it was as if he didn't trust the white haired man who'd installed himself in the family.

"It doesn't matter if he did. He can do as he pleases Derrick, don't be so bitter, what happened, happened, it's the past… you know that." Darien approached his son and placed a strong hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him out of his current state. Derrick loosened but his father knew better. He knew what ailed Derrick, despite everything that happened, everything that was twisted and wrong, he still loved her. It was a pain that was evident in him from the very moment everything fell apart five years ago and Derrick couldn't help but feel responsible for her.

"I'm fine dad." Derrick sharply jerked away from his father's touch and backed away just as the doorbell sounded. Rini sprang into action running past her brother and to the door. Even before she reached the handle she knew who it was, she could see his tall figure and white hair through the glass door.

Thrusting the door open Rini flung herself into the man's open arms allowing him to scoop her up and twirl around the white fabric of her Christmas dress flaring out. "Ruru! You're here!" The melodic laughter, the laughter that she had inherited from her mother tickled his ears and drew Derrick to the door.

"You're late Perry." The nickname often had a certain malice to it which Peruru would often smile at then ignore the comment until a later time when he could catch Derrick off guard. "So nice of you to come and visit us."

"Of course Ricky, you know I love to come and visit you." Peruru smiled and set the five-year-old girl down then turned toward both Serena and Darien who had moved into the entryway. "Hey! It's so good to see you two! You look great… as timeless as ever!" Peruru then stepped into the house leaving a few large shopping bags on the front deck in exchange for a hearty hug from them. "I've been so busy, and I found something interesting out that is… surprising really."

"What is that Ruru dear?" Serena smiled trying to keep her curiosity from showing. The White haired man held up a finger then turned and grabbed the large bags off of the wooden deck, lugging them into the living room and began to place perfectly wrapped gifts around the Christmas tree. "Ruru?"

"I found out that my brother's in town. I'm not sure why but I'm always a little cautious when he is. Can't be good considering he's an agent." Peruru then laughed awkwardly.

"Oh good, maybe you can spend Christmas with him." Derrick bit and plopped onto the couch. When Peruru had come to live with them he hadn't minded at first. As time wore on he'd discovered that the white haired teen was going to visit Seriah in the institution. It was a betrayal and when Derrick had confronted him Peruru had only shrugged and stated that the girl needed to know she was cared for. Of course Derrick had cared very much for the insane girl and since Peruru had accused him of not having any feelings towards her, he'd decided Peruru was an asshole.

"Must we fight every Christmas? I enjoy my holidays… at least… I try." Her blue eyes fell to the floor with a motion of despair making Darien square his shoulders and give the two a menacing glare. Rini didn't know what her father was threatening with the look but something told her that her brother's did because they would quickly look at the ground and apologize. "Dare, stop that. I can fight my own demons."

"Serena…" Darien's tone softened, immediately causing her to look up at him expecting him to say something grand. "Let me worry about the boys, you and Rini should go out and make one of your snow sculptures don't you think?" The two blondes nodded then rose to go to their rooms and put on their snow clothes in order to play outside. This left the three men alone together in the living room, the two younger ones looking at their veteran with reserve. "You two will behave and get along. I'm not letting her get upset again this year. Derrick, you seem to be the one stirring the pot so stop."

"No, dad, I'm not. This little ass is. I know you went to see her, so, how is she?" Derrick turned two accusing eyes towards the other man. Peruru sighed and tilted his head to the ceiling spotting the young blonde spying on the three from the upper balcony, the one closest to her room, her sister's old room.

"Rini. Spying isn't very nice." Darien said sharply without looking up, he didn't have to; Darien seemed to have an intuition about everyone else in his area. He always had, it was why, after Seiya's death, Sapphire had begged him to join the organization. He refused but swore to help Sapphire with small favors in the legal and training fields.

"Sorry Daddy, I couldn't help it." Rini giggled then rushed to her room to get ready before her mother did. Darien continued to stare at the white haired man he considered a second son and hopped that he would say something he wanted to hear.

"She's… much, much better. Coherent, competent… she's… being reviewed right now to see if she is well enough to be released." Peruru's words made Darien's face grow cold, if she was anything like her father, and there was every indication that she was, she was playing everyone in that facility as a fool. "She's convincing but I don't buy it, that… emptiness is still there in her eyes."

"She… can change though right? I mean what if she has?" Derrick said with a hopeful tone. He wanted so badly for Seriah to heal; to realize that the things her father did, the way things were… that wasn't the way the world should be.

"No, she can't." Darien snapped and firmly looked at his son. He wanted to make it clear that Derrick was not allowed to think of Seriah as anything but a monster. She was a younger, female version of her father and he'd be damned if he'd let his son fall into her trap.

"Daddy! I can't zip it!" Rini ran to him with the zipper of her pink snowsuit caught in her shirt. "Is it broken?" She asked as he knelt in front of her and began to free the zipper. She stood there with a bored look on her little round face, her ocean blue eyes towards the ceiling. "Daddy…" She sighed impatiently as he freed the zipper and zipped the suit up.

"Where are you're gloves?" He smiled at her as she shoved her hands into the pockets then looked around her, turning in a circle before shrugging with a smile. "You need gloves or your hands will freeze like ice cubes." He touched her nose as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Nu huh…" She breathed in amazement and looked at her tiny hands. Darien kept a straight face and nodded up and down as she pondered the idea. "Okay… I'll go and find them because I don't think Mommy wants me to have frozen hands. She gets angry when my nose gets cold." She whispered into her father's ear. "Don't tell her I lost them." She then ran back up the stairs to search for her gloves.

"Rini!" Serena called and walked out of her bedroom while pulling on her own gloves. Darien smiled and stood up as Serena looked around then up at the open part of Rini's room. "Rini! Aren't you ready yet?" Serena then shook her head and looked at her husband with a grin. "She's looking for her gloves isn't she?" He nodded and chuckled a bit as Serena pulled her daughter's gloves from the pocket of her jacket. "I've been holding onto them."

The group waited as the little girl rummaged through her room, looking everywhere for the small pink gloves. "Oh!" She grunted and reached her hand under her dresser looking for anything that resembled gloves. She reached and reached until she felt something under the piece of furniture.

It was stuck to the bottom of the dresser and as she pulled she heard the snapping sounds of tape being pulled away from something. "Rini!" Her mother called to her, making her freeze. Removing her hand from under the dresser she put her face against the ground and tried to see what she'd found. It was too dark though and so she sighed and walked to the raining overlooking the living room.

"I don't want my hands to turn into ice cubes Mommy!" She held up her bare hands as everyone began to laugh. "It's not funny!" She shook her head, her blonde hair whipping from side to side. "Tell them Daddy, it's not."

"I've got your gloves silly, now come down here." Serena giggled and held up the pink items in question. Rini smiled and rushed out of her room and down the stairs. Serena met her by the door and began to put the gloves on as Rini looked at Peruru with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. He watched her carefully, his education kicking in to examine her actions.

Peruru had gone to college to become a psychiatrist. It had been his passion and if there was anything more exciting than the science of human thought he had yet to hear of it. That was why he went to visit Seriah, she was a case study of the most fascinating nature. Rini though, unlike her sister was easy to read. She was very much like her mother; her eyes said it all. "Have fun kiddo, make me something cool." He smiled as she nodded and rushed outside with her mother in tow.

"Back to our conversation… Peruru, how do you think Seriah's doing?" Darien moved back to his serious tone. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know but, when it came to his family, he had to.

"She's… well, like I said she seems better than she was, she's very lucid and can engage in normal conversations. She examines everything though, as if she's plotting to escape or something. I know she won't do it, it's much easier to fake your way through a mental eval then it is to break out." Peruru sighed and rubbed his forehead. "If the evaluator finds her to be of sound mind they're going to release her."

"They wouldn't dare." Darien growled and balled his fists. "They can't let her out." The two younger men looked at the fuming Darien and felt a sense of danger brewing within him. After all, Darien had everything to lose now; and if Seriah was released it could threaten everything.

* * *

Sitting at a metal table bolted to the floor, Seriah stared at the leather cuffs binding her hands together. Five years she'd been rotting away in this place. Five years she'd endured solitary confinement. Five years she spent resenting the man who put her there. When days blend together and there are no windows to provide a sense of time, a person begins to evaluate themselves.

She'd thought long and hard about the events that lead to her confinement and they all melted together to provide one thought. She had to kill them; Darien and her mother had to die. She had promised herself that today was the day. She would pass her evaluation and be released from this place. That was when she would destroy them.

She heard the electronic beeping of the keypad lock and stared at the door expectantly. A men with long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail stepped in. His features were very feminine and in his white medical coat he looked very much like a girl. "Hello Seriah. I'm Doctor Gem." His medium toned voice easily filled the room as his green eyes scanned her slowly. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled her widest smile, her white teeth making her icy eyes even paler. "I feel as well as one can feel in a situation such as mine." She'd rehearsed her lines well and could tell she'd said something that surprised him.

"What situation is that Seriah?" He sat in a chair opposite her and placed the file he'd been holding in his hands, in front of him. Her eyes fixed on the manila envelope and noticed how thin it was. Obviously she'd behaved herself over the years, otherwise her file would be larger.

"I was wrongfully imprisoned here and no one's ever evaluated me! I've been here for five year Doctor Gem." Seriah sighed and looked down at her cuffs. She heard a slight chuckle come from the feminine doctor then his chair scraping along the floor as he stood. He walked to the corner of the room where the camera was hooked in and unplugged it before sighing.

"Let's cut the crap shall we?" The man turned to her and crossed her arms. "You didn't honestly think I'd allow you to manipulate me did you? I'm Doctor Zoicite Gem! You can't threaten me!" He leaned on the table and growled making her raise her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She blinked and watched him smirk then stand and pace the room. "Doctor… what are you talking about?"

"The two goons you sent after me. That's what." He threw his hands in the air then moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Seriah, I'm not a man who takes lightly to threats and I didn't appreciate you sending them." She sat there for a moment and thought about what he was saying. She had no idea what was going on but something told her it had something to do with her past.

A knock came at the door causing Zoicite to turn and grunt his disapproval. He walked to the door and entered the code before opening it and being shoved backwards into the table. Seriah examined the two men currently holding Zoicite down and felt the faintest spark of recognition. They were both tall with thin builds. One had long white hair pulled into a ponytail and the other had light brown hair that was done in a similar style to the first.

"Miss Kou. Are you okay?" The brunette man asked and began to undo the cuffs. She watched him, his hands moving quickly as they unbuckled the cuffs. As he moved she realized he was a trained man. Such precision only came from one place.

"What's my name?" She asked him sharply and stared into his deep brown eyes.

"You're going to sign the fucking papers understand me asshole?" The white haired man slammed Zoicite into the table again and pulled a gun from his pocket. "Release her now or I'll blow your brains all over this place."

"Yaten, calm down. You let your temper get the better of you." The brown haired one said softly then looked back down at Seriah. "Which name do you want me to say? Your given name… or your chosen name?" She smiled and stood, her chair moving a little.

"I don't need an answer. What is your name?" The man shrugged and unfastened the cuffs around her ankles. "Yaten?" She placed a firm hand on the white haired man's shoulder. "Give me the gun and stand him up." Yaten nodded and handed her the gun before pulling Zoicite up by his hair. "Dr. Gem. Remember my face as it is now. If you release me, this well be the last time you see me. If you don't, I'll walk out of here anyway, then come back for you later and I will not look as serene as I do now." Zoicite nodded and held out his hand for a pen.

Seriah handed him the pen and moved her release papers towards him. He quickly scribbled his signature onto the paper and Yaten released him. "No good will come of this Seriah." Yaten then smacked the man so hard he fell to his knees.

"Don't call her that! Her name is Nehelenia!" Yaten snapped and went to hit Zoicite again only to have his hand caught by the taller, brunette. "Taiki! Why do you always have to be so soft on people? I mean come on! Specter would have disemboweled him by now!"

"Please, don't talk about him in front of me." Seriah shook her head. The last memory she had of her father came into her mind. The image of him lying in the snow with his face nothing more than a mushy mess was horrifying to say the least. "Let's go. I have a lot of work to do and very little patience to do it with. If you are in fact followers of my late father then you will know my anxiousness." Seriah breathed and grabbed the paper.


	2. Going Home

Thank you to all of you reviewers! I'm just going ot do the generic thank you on this one. I'm going to try and respond to all of the reviews one by one though. Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

Going Home

"So… what are you doing here?" Peruru sat across the table from a man who was nearly identical. The man smiled, his features so very much like Diamonds. Peruru sighed and threw his head back a little in order to clear the hair away from his eyes. "Well? Were you sent here to watch us or what?"

"I was sent to watch you." The man nodded and sighed. "Every time we meet I get the feeling you don't like me… why is that?" His brown eyes fixed on Peruru's green ones. Peruru shuddered, images of his father flashing before him. Though he and Helios were similar looking they were still very different. Helios, for instance, looked almost exactly like their father.

"You remind me of dad." Peruru leaned back in his chair and observed Helios carefully. "Why were you sent here? Everything's been mellow and we're all just fine now that Seiya's gone."

"Seiya may be gone but the little brat he fathered isn't." Peruru looked at Helios sharply, a sense of anxiety washed over him. "I'm worried… Seiya had followers that disappeared shortly after he died… that can't be a coincidence. I believe they've been trying to free Seriah… and with her mental evaluation… well. You see where I'm going with this. You may not be an official agent but you know when trouble's brewing." Helios's deep voice filled Peruru's ears and made him shudder. "I think she could be more dangerous than Seiya and with Uncle Sapphire getting on in his years…"

"Just shut up! Look! Seriah's not getting out okay? I've worked too hard and for too long for her to get out!" Peruru stood and slammed his fist into the table. "Do you understand me? Now, you can tell uncle Sapphire to stop filling people's heads with this paranoid nonsense." He heard a noise and looked up towards Rini's room. Everyone had left while she was napping and he'd volunteered to stay with the tiny photo copy of Serena. "Damn it." He whispered as she appeared at the railing and looked down at the two of them. She rubbed her eyes and blinked before rushing out of her room. The sound of hurried footsteps echoing off of the hard wood.

"There's two of you!" Rini suddenly appeared and threw her arms around Helios. "How did you…" She looked into his eyes and backed away. "You're not Ruru." She looked from one man to the next then stepped back towards Peruru. "Who is he?" Helios's eyes were fixed on the small girl. Her deep blue eyes suspicious as she scanned him over. "Who are you?"

"Rini, be polite." Peruru placed a hand atop her head and smiled. "This is my brother Helios… we're twins." Rini looked at the newcomer with fresh interest. "He's here to meet the family."

"Oh." She smiled and bravely walked towards Helios. "My name's Rini… I'm five!" She giggled and held out her hand the way her Daddy had taught her. Captivated by the small person in front of him, Helios stood then knelt in front of her so he was face to face with her. He took her hand and gently shook it. The two stared at each other, each one seemingly gauging the other.

"Let go of her." Peruru instructed and swept Rini into his arms. He was severely uncomfortable with the way Helios stared at her and something warned him to take her away. "What the hell? Why are you looking at her like that?" Peruru snapped.

"She's just so…" Helios paused then stood and looked into his brother's eyes. "Precious." Rini giggled and squirmed in Peruru's arms until he relented and let her down. The tiny blonde ran back up the stairs and into her room, excited about something or another.

"She's five." Peruru stared at his twin with new concern. Helios wasn't even looking at him, rather he was staring up at the railing to Rini's room. "Okay… I think you need to go now. I'm really creeped out right now and I know Darien would chop you to pieces if he saw you staring at his daughter like that."

"Will you relax? What do you take me for? Some sick pedophile?" Helios growled and balled his fists. The feeling that had washed over him when that small girl had looked at him was disturbing to say the least. It was as if he'd been hit with a ton of bricks and he had wanted to do nothing but pull her into his arms and protect her. It was an overwhelming urge and as he stared up at her room he felt his heart racing. "I would never do anything like that Peruru, you know better."

"Do I? If you saw the way you looked at her you would be freaked out too." Helios nodded then walked briskly to the stairs. "What are you doing? Get away from her!" Peruru rushed after his brother and when they both wound up in Rini's room the little girl squeaked and slammed the lid shut to a small wooden box. "What is that?" Peruru asked, stepping forward.

"It's mine!" She held it to her and looked between them hesitantly. "It's a story." The two men looked at one another before Helios stepped forward with his hand outstretched. She looked at his hand the reluctantly handed the box to him. He opened the lid and found a small journal with pictures beneath it. He shifted through the box and froze.

"What?" Peruru looked at him with concern on his face. "What is it?" He walked to his brother and peered inside. Helios had a hold of a picture. It was of Serena, Seiya, Seriah, and Derrick. "Oh God…"

"The lady in the picture looks like Mommy." Rini giggled. "But the book is about a princess who has a crazy Momma. Isn't that fun?" Rini jumped atop her bed. "I think the princess is pretty! Don't you?"

Helios crumpled the picture in his hand and glared at Peruru. "You think Sapphire's paranoid now? She clearly did this when she found out Serena was having a baby! She fabricated some story and left behind little pictures!" Rini stopped jumping around and cowered a little. "You're okay Rini… but… you haven't told her anything of Seriah?" Helios almost hissed to his brother.

"No… we didn't want to confuse her about it. She doesn't even know about Seriah." Helios frowned and looked at the little girl. How could anyone expect to protect some one if that some one didn't even know there was danger. "You clearly have and issue with that."

"Yes… yes I do! I think that's the biggest mistake someone could make!" Helios turned towards the door, the box in his hand. "I'm going to borrow your story okay sweetheart?" He smiled at the little girl then walked out of the room and down the stairs just as Derrick walked inside. He stared at Helios then at Peruru, disbelief written on his face. "You must be Derrick. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry I can't stay but I need to be going." Serena and Darien walked in and stared at the scene with curiosity. "I really must be going. Please, don't think me rude." He ducked by everyone and walked briskly through the snow.

Darien looked at Peruru with a raised eyebrow which made the white haired man shrug.

* * *

Seriah stood in front of her childhood home with a hateful sneer on her face. It was dark outside but the house was illuminated by the internal lights. "So... it was sold was it?" She turned her eyes on Taiki who nodded and pursed his lips together.

"We can easily find out who bought the place." He offered with his palms outstretched. Yaten snorted and pulled out a gun. He pulled out the clip then popped it back in and cocked it.

"Who the fuck cares who bought it? The point is, we want it now and the people inside need to vacate… one way or another." Seriah smiled at Yaten. He was very much like her father and had the passion to go far. "I say we take it by force."

"I think we might as well look into it." Seriah sighed and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes the door was cracked open and two brown eyes looked out. "Hello… I used to live here… I want to know if you'd like to sell?" The woman's eyes widened before she thrust the door open. She was tall, her curvy figure obviously aged from her many years spent on the earth.

"I know you." She breathed and stepped forward while raising her hand and touching the side of Seriah's face. "There's no mistake about it… come in!" She removed her hand and stepped aside to allow Seriah and her sidekicks in. "You can put the gun down young man." She eyed Yaten who quickly complied.

The woman walked into the foyer, her high heels clicking against the tiled floor. Seriah carefully scanned the house, it was as if nothing had changed. It was the same furniture, the same feel as before. "I've always wondered if you'd come back. I kept it the way that it was when that bitch and her murderous pretty boy "husband" sold it."

"Excuse me?" Seriah looked at the older woman with shock written on her face. This woman knew her mother? "Who are you?"

"It's good of you to ask. I know I wasn't very good to him… I was sick." She turned and fixed her sharp eyes on Seriah before smiling. "My name is Beryl Kou… I'm your grandmother." Seriah's eyes widened. "You look just like my little boy…" She cupped Seriah's face between her hands. "It's too bad he chose your mother… oh I tried to stop him but he didn't listen. He was rather thick headed you know? But you… you have him within you… I can see it. It gives me great comfort to know that you're going to avenge him."

Seriah stared at her grandmother for a moment then narrowed her eyes and grabbed Yaten's gun and pressed it to the woman's forehead. "My father told me all about you! You were terrible to him… what makes you think I'm going to forgive you for what you did?" Beryl sighed and let her body wilt a little. "Answer me."

"I want to help you. I hate your mother. She never loved my son, I could see it in her, she always had eyes for her brother… then come to find out he's not her brother… nonetheless, she used my son and I hate her. I want her to rot in hell along with her new family." Seriah grinned and lowered the gun before handing it back to Yaten and walking past her grandmother.

"Fine but I'm in charge around here. I want you to guard this house. Make sure no one suspects it as being our headquarters. Understand me?" Beryl nodded and pulled her posture back up. "If you'll excuse me… I'm going to look around." Seriah turned from the group and went straight for the stairs. She walked to her parents' old room and stood in the doorway. After she was content enough to move away she walked to her room and opened the door. The room looked the same as she'd left it. Her old clothes hung in the closet and her bed was made. Then she moved to Derrick's old room. The moment she opened the door his scent hit her and she closed her eyes. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. Moving to his bed she lay down, her face pressed into the pillows she breathed deeply. "I miss you." She whispered and lay there quietly reveling in the lingering scent of the only guy she'd ever loved.

"Nehelenia?" Yaten knocked on the door softly. "What would you like myself and Taiki to do? You're grandmother's been eyeing us and we're getting uncomfortable." She smiled into the blankets on the bed. Oh yes, her grandmother, the abusive bitch who molested her father. She would be someone to eye the two men.

"Come in." She said with a sigh and rolled over so she was facing the ceiling. Yaten entered and stared at her quietly. After a long silence she sighed and propped herself up with her elbows behind her. "Do you think I'm sexy Yaten?" Her icy eyes fixed on his as she searched for an answer. He simply looked at her then smirked.

"You're very beautiful Nehelenia. If you're wondering about him… yes, he cares for you very much. He resents that other boy deeply." Seriah smiled and nodded before fixing her eyes on an old picture of her and Derrick.

"He may care for me but I'm not so sure he finds me attractive… that's why I'm asking if you find me sexy. I've seen you staring at me often and I wonder." She then fixed her eyes back on him as he shook his head from side to side.

"I stare at you because you remind me of your father. You're very beautiful but you're not my type. It's nothing against you though… I've yet to find a woman who attracts me." Seriah blushed slightly as she understood what Yaten was saying.

"So… you and Taiki?" Yaten nodded then shrugged. "I never would have guessed. You don't seem the type… I mean… you're agents. Not to mention my father would not have approved…" Seriah breathed as she took Yaten in with new eyes. "He wouldn't have spent any time with you if he knew…"

"He knew. Taiki and I weren't an item when we began training with your father. We were drawn to him… he was… a rather interesting, dynamic, and beautiful man really. Taiki and I fought with one another for his affections and he knew about it. That's what made us loyal to him though. Taiki and I would do anything he ask us. I mean anything. So when he called us to say he was going to finally kill Darien Shields we were so very proud of him. We wanted to go too but he said no. In case it didn't turn out well he wanted us to watch you… watch his little girl. We promised him that." Seriah nodded then sat up and smiled.

"Thank you. We have a lot to talk about really. Peruru, the other guy you mentioned… he's been visiting me since the beginning. He asks me questions and I can't help but feel he's a traitor. My father trusted him and he put me in that place… he helped Darien!" She growled and felt her anger building. "If Ricky's against Perry then that means he's on our side… he still loves me." She smiled. "That's good… but Perry's very observant… he probably knows that about Ricky… Perry will protect my mother… and Darien. Not to mention that little brat they had."

"It's not Peruru we have to worry about. He may have been an agent once but he gave that up after your father died. He's a psychiatrist now. Like I said though… he's not the one to worry about. His brother is." Yaten looked at the floor.

"Perry has a brother?" Seriah jumped up from the bed. "I had no idea…"

"Yes, a twin actually. His name is Helios and he works for Sapphire… though… Helios does what he wants. He's a free agent and he usually goes with the mission that appeals to him most. I've seen him in action and trust me when I said we need him as an ally and not an enemy… I've seen many agents in action and honestly… Helios is the best. Better than your father was even. He's good, he's fast, but most of all he's quiet." Seriah watched Yaten closely and smiled. If Helios was in deed as impressive as Yaten was making him seem then she had to convince him to side with her.

"What's his price?" She grinned and felt joy rushing through her system. Yaten shrugged and looked around the room. "You don't know? How can you not know?" She frowned and balled her fists.

"He's inconsistent. I do know that he demands to know every detail of a mission before he agrees or disagrees. If we want him as an ally we need a plan… a good one. One that will benefit him." Yaten sighed and turned towards the door, pulling it open just as Taiki went to knock. "I was wondering how long it would take you to get away from her." Seriah saw the playful smirk upon Yaten's face and chuckled.

"She's clearly in need of some male company. I'm not about to provide it though." Taiki sighed and looked from Seriah to Yaten then back to Seriah. "So… I overheard having to come up with a plan… why don't we start brainstorming together?" Seriah nodded and sat back on the bed then looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe Helios would enjoy some time with my grandmother." She laughed and bit her lip. "We can always offer." She then placed her hands over her eyes and sighed. "I need to get that little brat of a sister of mine. If I know my mother and Darien then I know they're most likely very protective of her. She probably doesn't even know I exist… which is why I wrote a fake fairy tail and tapped it under her dresser. I hope she's found it and read it." Seriah felt herself becoming tired and looked at the two men standing in the room. "I don't know… I need to abduct her… use her against them… but I also want Derrick. Maybe he'll help me…"

"Maybe he will. Let me suggest you follow the family for a while. You'll get a better feeling of their habits, coming and goings, you know, things of that nature." Taiki offered with his hands out. "I'm getting tired. May I be excused and… is there a safe place for us to be?"

"Yes. My father's office had a bed in it…" She smiled and walked to the door. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to show them her father's sanctuary but she knew she could trust them. Not to mention, if they were going to be all lovey-dovey she didn't want to witness any of it. They followed her into the office and closed the door as she opened the bookcase and the metal door at the base of the stairs. "Here you are boys." They gawked at the space, admiring the guns and sheer elegance of the space. "Enjoy. I'll see you in the morning." She walked out of her father's office and into Beryl who was waiting on the other side of the door with snake eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you have a plan for killing that bitch?" Beryl's eyes seemed to borrow through her own and it was deeply disturbing. "I see you don't… not yet at least. Well my dear, I'll be here for you." She smiled and walked down the hall to the old guest room. "Night dear!"

"Night grandmother." Seriah sighed and walked up the stairs to spend the night in her old room for the first time in five years. "It's good to be home."


	3. Bad Judgment and Passion

Boy this chapter might A) make you angry. B) Make your skin crawl. or C)Make you happy. I hope it does all three! I know the Helios/Rini thing might seem a little... different or immoral but just wait till you see how it plays out. ;)

Anyway's enjoy! Don't forget to **REVIEW** because I like it!

* * *

Bad Judgment and Passion

"Something bothering you? I've noticed that you've been acting distant today." A tall woman with long green hair and violet eyes smiled as she slid into the chair next to Derrick at one of the cafeteria tables. "Care to talk about it?" Her eyes scanned him carefully then fell to her food. "Derrick?"

"I'm just… it's been a tough couple of days that's all. Peruru came to the house and was talking about all of his case studies… Rini loves him, Dad enjoys listening to all the things he says… then he was talking about Seriah… you know. Just hard to think that I'm the son in that family and he's somehow… better than me." The woman put a delicate hand on his shoulder and patted him in a comforting way. "I mean… I'd like to think I'm successful too."

"You are Derrick… I'm sure your mom and dad adore you. You live with them though and they get to hear your stories all the time. When Peruru visits it's special." Derrick nodded then looked into her eyes with a thankful smile.

"Thanks Trista… you always know how to cheer me up." He pulled her into a hug and sighed. "Peruru was talking about them releasing Seriah… I'm afraid…" He looked back at his tray of food. "I haven't seen her in five years… I have no idea who she's going to be… the girl I grew up with and love… or the girl who was drug to the mental facility. They're different people and I don't know… you know?" Trista bit her lip and nodded. He talked about Seriah often enough that it was obvious that he loved the girl. Of course she found it hard to listen to considering she loved him and he was talking about some other girl. "I'm sorry, I must be boring you with my petty whining. How are you today?"

"Oh… I'm okay." She shrugged and looked around. "You're going to be late for your shift if you stay around here with me you know?" She closed her eyes as he laughed and picked up his tray.

"You're right… I'll see you later!" He walked away from the beautiful woman and emptied his tray into the garbage. She watched him go and felt that familiar pull on her heart. The one that screamed at her to chase after him and just throw herself into his arms but she wouldn't. She couldn't.

In the corner, a set of icy eyes was watching the elegant intern eating her food slowly. Seriah gripped the table, her knuckles turning white as she dug her nails into the wooden surface. The two men flanking her were watching her with caution writ on their faces. "Let me out." She growled, her eyes fixed on Trista.

"I wouldn't call attention to yourself. If you make a scene Derrick won't trust you." Taiki pointed out calmly and sipped on the coffee he'd gotten from the machine. "They sure like it strong don't they."

"I'm going to see him." She pushed Yaten out of the booth they were in and began to walk into the area Derrick had gone towards. She stepped up to the nurse and asked for a check-up saying she'd only allow Dr. Shields to administer it.

"Yes, we get plenty of ladies favoring him. I don't blame them at all." The nurse smiled and handed Seriah a clipboard. "Here' fill this out and we'll get you into a room for him to see you." Seriah nodded and grabbed the clipboard away from the woman. She quickly filled it out and handed it back to the woman who looked it over and smiled before showing her into an examination area. The nurse then went back to the station and waited for Derrick to show up. "Hey! Derrick. You've got an admirer in there… she's snippy, just a warning." He nodded and grabbed the file she held out to him. Looking at the name he froze and looked towards the area she was in.

"What does she look like?" He turned to the nurse suddenly with wide eyes. She looked at him with an angry look making him sigh. "Fine I'll go see myself." He slowly walked over there and opened the curtain to see Seriah staring at him with a smile. "Seriah?" His eyes scanned her over. She looked more mature, her icy eyes were soft and her smile warming. Her long, wavy black hair was done in a way that reminded him of the way Serena's hair used to be. Only Seriah wore four buns atop her head in pairs and the rest of her hair cascaded freely down her back. She was certainly the most beautiful woman he'd seen in a while.

"Yeah… It's been so long I had to come and see you. They released me of course… I don't know what I was thinking all those years ago." She shook her head and sighed. "I was wrong and I apologize." Derrick nodded and looked back down at the file in his hand. "Well doctor… do I get a check up or is it a conflict of interest?"

"Oh, it's some kind of conflict." He murmured and stepped towards her while pulling the curtain shut. "I'm so sorry for not coming to visit you but I couldn't bear to see you like that." He set the file down and removed the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ear pieces into his ears. She watched him carefully, admiring the way he'd grown up. His brown eyes sparkled with kindness and regret. "Where are you staying?" He held the stethoscope head in his hand to warm it.

"With two gay men." She chuckled. "He left me a lot of money you know so… I found a place pretty fast. I'm only staying there temporarily until I find a place I like better." He nodded and placed the stethoscope just below her right clavicle and asked her to inhale. She followed his directions then shivered as he slightly lifted her shirt to place the instrument on her back. She watched his eyes as he looked at a spot on the wall, it was clear that he was trying to avoid looking at her. "Ricky… I would prefer if you didn't tell mom or Darien about my being released. I don't imagine I'm on good terms with either of them. I don't want to upset mom and I know your dad won't give me another chance."

Derrick pulled away from her and noticed how sincere she was. It broke his hear to see that she'd changed and she couldn't come back home. "So… Perry told me I have a sister… is she cute?" Derrick nodded and reached into his pocket to produce a picture of the cutest little blonde-haired blue eyed girl she'd ever seen. The girl was sitting on a swing, her ankles crossed delicately and her petite hands holding onto the chains of the swing. She had a large and happy smile on her face and she was wearing a pink dress.

"That was last Easter." Derrick smiled and took the picture back. "She's adorable Riah. She's got your mom's laugh and spirit. She definitely has dad's intellect though. She's constantly asking questions and wanting to understand things." He chuckled and tucked the picture back into his pocket. The two of them grew quiet before Derrick cleared his throat and grabbed the otoscope (that ear tool doctors use to look in your ears) on the wall and put a clean tip on it. "So, you didn't get any medical exams in there?"

"Not unless there was a problem… I never had any. I was in solitary confinement you know so… I rarely saw anyone but the psychiatrists." Derrick nodded and looked into her ear before moving to the other side. "So… are you dating?"

"No." It was a simple answer and it was said so flatly, so emotionlessly she could tell he'd answered the question many times before. "Well, your ears look great, you're not congested, your eyes look good. Anything bothering you that you'd like me to look at?" She blushed profusely as a witty remark popped into her head.

"No. Nothing." She turned towards him and looked into his eyes. He was so very handsome. She could see the blatant resemblance between him and his father but in her opinion Derrick looked different. His brown eyes gave him a darker, sexier appeal than Darien. They stared at one another for a while before Derrick grabbed the file from where he'd put it and started to move towards the curtain.

"Well Miss. Kou… you're healthy as far as I can tell." He reached for the curtain and stopped when he felt her hands slip around his waist as she hugged his back. "Seriah…" He turned in her arms and looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She said nothing, her eyes were glued to his lips and as he lowered his face to hers he mentally scolded himself. The second their lips touched Seriah pulled him as close as possible and his arms closed around her. To his surprise she wasn't being aggressive, not like so many years ago. It was a clear sign of the Seriah he knew and so he allowed himself to relax. He touched his tongue to her lower lip and she immediately parted them to allow him access to her.

His beeper suddenly went off, parting them as he grabbed it and looked at the screen. "I've got to go… Meet me at the park tomorrow at noon okay?" He then gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled the curtains open with such force and precision she had to smile. He quickly rushed to the desk, tossing the file he had to the nurse then pausing and looking back at the woman Seriah had seen in the cafeteria earlier. When she reached him they both ran down a long corridor together.

"Must have gone well?" Yaten's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts. His goofy grin was mirrored on Taiki's face. "Well then… little lover boy is easily fooled."

"Shut up." Seriah snapped and looked towards the nurse who was looking at her curiously. "What are you looking at?" The nurse looked down and went about her business. "Well, now we know what my sister looks like." She clapped her hands together. "She's adorable and sweet, the two traits I know Darien appreciates."

* * *

Rini skipped down the road while holding onto Derrick's hand. She was always happy to go to the park, though she wished her Daddy had gone with them. He always pushed highest on the swings and all the other little girls were always jealous. "Icky… can I ride the caro… caro-round? Daddy doesn't like the caro-round."

"You mean the merry-go-round?" He laughed as she nodded enthusiastically; her blonde hair bobbing up and down as she did. "Sure, you can ride the merry-go-round. Just don't fall off okay?" He watched her nod as they arrived at the park and she ran towards the spinning object that had quite a few children on it. She climbed on and the parents began to spin it again.

"Derrick? Hey!" He heard Trista's familiar voice. He turned his head to see her walking to him with a large smile on her face. Trista was a beautiful woman, certainly, and there'd been many times he'd thought about asking her out but he couldn't. His father had dated, and even married a woman he didn't love and something about that seemed… unfair. He wouldn't do that to Trista. "I don't usually see you here…"

"Yeah… Dad had that look to him that I know is a precursor to him and mom going at it." They laughed and Trista looked at all the kids on the playground. "I hope I'm like them when after I've been married for a while."

"Yeah… I've always thought your parents were… amazing really. The way Darien loves Serena is… inspiring. It's almost as if… to be apart… would kill them." Trista smiled. "I mean… a darling little girl such as Rini could only be conceived if two people love each other so much… that… their each other's world." Derrick nodded and looked at the bark chip covered ground. Neither he or Seriah were created with such love, or any love at all for that matter. Did that mean that they could never be loved in a pure manner? He hopped not.

As they talked Rini jumped off the merry-go-round and skipped towards the swings when she saw Seriah. The princess from the book she'd read. She quickly ran to her and stood in front of Seriah with her hands clasp in front of her. "Pwincess!" Seriah jumped and looked at the small blonde. "Pwincess Nehewenia!"

"Hello Rini." Seriah suppressed the urge to grab the little girl by the hair and drag her away. She couldn't do that now. Not with so many people around. "You here with your brother?" She smiled as Rini nodded happily. "That's nice… well, you go and play now okay?"

"Okay!" She ran off to the swings and asked one of the dads there to help her up. Seriah stood and calmly walked over to where Derrick was talking with that woman from the hospital.

"Hey." She greeted warmly, which made Derrick stand up. She looked at Trista who stared up at her curiously. "Hello, my name's Seriah." She held out her hand for Trista who quickly took it and shook it.

"Seriah! I've heard so very much about you! I feel like I already know you. Well, then, I'm sure you two have plenty of catching up to do so I'm going to leave you two alone and I'll go." Derrick knitted his brow as Trista stumbled all over herself to get away from them. As her figure retreated his eyes fixed on Seriah who was staring after her.

"She likes you." Seriah stated flatly. "Who is she?" Derrick sighed and sat back down and looked at the merry go round.

"Where's Rini?" He jumped up again. "Rini!" He shouted then scanned the playground for the small girl. "Rini!" Seriah followed Derrick as he shouted for the small girl and looked for her. "Damn it! Look away for one second…" He spun in a circle and happened to catch a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. Fixing his eyes on the spot he saw Rini standing in front of a kneeling man. He had white hair and looked almost albino. "Thank God. Peruru." He breathed and turned back to Seriah who was eyeing the man as he spoke to Rini carefully.

"That's not Perry." Seriah stated cautiously which made Derrick spin back around. The man held his hands out in front of him and Rini placed her petite hands in them. She giggled a little at something he said and that was when Derrick began to walk towards them. Seriah followed behind, keeping her distance. She didn't want to let Derrick know her operative name and if Rini announced it he would.

"Hey!" Derrick shouted as he approached Rini and the man now holding her hands tenderly. "Rini come here!" Rini looked at the man and waited for him to release her hands. "Who are you?" Derrick yelled at the man.

"You don't recognize me? You're not very observant… no wonder." The man released Rini's hands and stood, his height becoming apparent. "Though we've only met once I would expect you to recognize my face." Seriah studied him and realized the man must be Helios. He looked almost exactly like Peruru save for the eyes. "Helios… Peruru's brother. Remember?"

"Oh… why the hell are you holding my sister's hands like that? Teens do that on dates." Helios looked at Rini, then Derrick, and finally to Seriah. His sharp brown eyes lingered on her for a moment before snapping back to Rini and softening.

"I was telling Rini something very important and children often will not listen unless you've captured their hands. I apologize if it looked suspicious. There are people in this world who I am sure would love to hurt her. I am not one of them." He stated with assertion. "There were two men watching her rather closely and I was telling her not to talk to strangers."

"Yeah well… I'm here so she's safe." Derrick held onto Rini's hand tightly and glared at Helios. "Sorry Riah… I'm going to take her home. Talk to you later." Derrick stated without turning around. He then ushered Rini away from the playground and down the road.

"Helios is it? I've been itching to meet you." Seriah stepped forward and held out her hand. Helios looked at it then back into her eyes. "Not very well versed in polite gestures are you?" His face remained stoic, completely blank as he observed her. "Well… aren't you curious to know…"

"I know who you are. I know what you want. I even know who you're working with and where you're staying. I'll say this once so listen to me closely." He stepped into her, his chest practically against hers. "Stay away from that family."

"What interest do you have in my family?" She asked with her head cocked to the side. Helios said nothing, his brown eyes only bore into hers. "Well? You can't possibly have a close relationship with any of them because Derrick didn't even recognize you."

"I told you to stay away from them. It's as simple as that." Helios snapped. Seriah studied him closely then smirked. "It doesn't matter why I've said it. Only that I have."

"Sapphire can't possibly be paying you that much… I will win this. Why would you want to be on the opposing team?" Seriah sighed and smiled. "Come on, Darien's worthless and my mother's a tramp. They bore a child out of wedlock and adultery, one that will probably grow up to be just as worthless."

"That little girl is a precious innocent life. You are not going to use her against her parents. I won't let you." The anger that flashed in his eyes worried her for a moment then she realized what he was saying. She laughed and covered her mouth.

"Wow… you're twenty one years old and you're attracted to a five year old. They put me in the looney bin? I think you need a reality check… but… I'll tell you what." She leaned up so her lips were an inch from his ear. "Help me… and you can have her. No questions asked." She then moved away from him and stepped back a bit. His eyes were slits now as he glared at her. The venom in his veins clearly evident.

"You're sickening you know that? Trying to sell your sister like that." He turned away from her and began to walk away.

"As long as it works… I'll do it." She called after him and smiled broadly.

* * *

Blue connected with blue as the two stared into each other's eyes. "I love you more than you'll ever know." Darien whispered and propped himself up on his elbows to meet Serena's lips. "I wish we were younger." Serena giggled and clasp her hands around her husband's neck while arching her and leaning back.

"Why? I feel like I'm still sixteen." She cooed breathily and twisted her hips a little which caused Darien to grasp the crisp white sheets tightly. Taking the opportunity she pressed her lips to his demandingly.

"I'm glad one of us does." Darien grinned and pulled her down with him as he lay back. "I'm so glad Derrick took Rini out today." Serena nodded and pressed her hands against his ever muscular chest while arching her back and moving her hips forward. "Dear God Serena." He closed his eyes and grasp her hips to try and still her movements. "I don't think we have time for another round of fun."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that? After all, I'm the one on top here." Serena pressed her lips to his then began to trail small kisses up his jaw line to his ears then back down to his neck. The whole time she kissed him, she moved her hips to a soft rhythm. She knew it drove him insane but that's why she was the pro.

As she moved they heard the front door open and the unmistakable sound of Rini's hastened footsteps filled the house. "Momma momma! Daddy?" She finally ran through the double doors of the library and into her parent's room. "I went on the merry-go-round daddy!" She jumped onto the bed and looked excitedly from one nude parent to the other. "What are you doing?"

"Daddy and I are… Derrick! Call your sister!" Serena called and leaned over her husband to try and cover her bare chest.

"Yeah mom?" Derrick stepped in and froze before blushing and quickly rushing over to grab Rini. "Sorry… hey Rini… wanna go for ice-cream?" Rini shook her head enthusiastically and ran out of the room happily. "Yeah… um… I'm just going to… yeah!" Derrick rushed out while closing the doors behind him.

"I worry about him sometimes." Serena smiled and looked into Darien's sober eyes. "Great." She growled and began to remove herself from the very favorable position she was in. "Damn kids."

"Hey! Get back here!" Darien pinned her to the bed, the smirk on his face overly apparent. "Now who's on top?" He moved himself over her and lowered his lips to her neck. "You're too gullible at times my dearest Serena."

"Thank God for that." She grinned and locked her legs around his waist and pulled him to her intimately. "I can't imagine not having this." She arched her back and ground her hips to him. "Darien…."

"You don't have to say anything." He pushed into her making her cry out his name. Serena dug her nails into His shoulders in an attempt to pull him closer to her. Every time he pulled out of a thrust she felt herself becoming desperate only to be thrown into euphoria again. "I love you Serena."

"Good God… I love you too Dare… if you ever leave me… I'll kill you." They both chuckled to that. And continued to revel in the pleasure they brought to one another.


	4. Loved

Hope you all enjoy this one… I really enjoyed writing it and hopefully will enjoy reading your reviews… So… **REVIEW! **Please?

* * *

Loved

The tall white haired man stood in the shade of the trees watching the bright-eyed little girl being pushed on the swings by her father. She giggled and kicked her legs forward as she swung back and forth, back and forth. "Higher Daddy! Higher!" Rini giggled and let out a joyous cry as Darien pushed her a little harder on the swing. "Higher!"

"If I push you any higher you're going to fly off and get hurt." Darien shook his head with a broad smile gracing his face. He loved this, simple moments in his life put everything in perspective, he'd lived year after year of agonizing hell; no longer. The little girl on the swing was the embodiment of everything he'd ever wanted and loved. She was her mother, but also him, she was happy and joyous, innocent, and trusting. Serena had once been this little girl and he could remember pushing her on a swing. Though he wasn't as big and strong as the parents pushing their children he'd done the best he could.

As he pushed Rini contently, he let his eyes wander to the seating area where Serena sat chatting with other mothers. She always seemed to be the one talking and everyone always seemed to be listening. He smiled as her eyes shifted to him as she continued to talk, the healthy sparkle in her eyes causing his heart to soar. Truly he was lucky. He had a beautiful and loving wife, a successful son, the most perfect daughter, and an adopted son who had become quite the forerunner of his field.

Of course, with everything that was good, an evil was created to balance it out. Seriah was still alive, though she was safely locked away he couldn't help but allow his mind to wander to her. He imagined her sitting in a padded white room in a white jumpsuit. Her jet black hair would be unruly and her icy eyes would be fixed on the door hatefully. She hadn't aged in his mind but the idea of her being a threat had. Every time Peruru talked of his visits with her he felt a sense of danger washing over him, an unspoken fear that threatened to consume his happiness.

Seiya had been the most evil man Darien had ever known. Evil and merciless. Seiya had never given up and Darien just knew that Seriah would be the same way. If she was ever released she would come after him. She would come to kill all of them. It was a sad fact that Seiya had somehow brain washed his daughter. He had most likely started conditioning Seriah since she was too little to remember. Like a programmer imbedding little codes into a program, they're hidden until activated.

"Daddy! Down! Down!" Rini squirmed in the seat and looked back at her dazed father. "DADDY!" Her frustrated little voice finally reached his ears.

"Sorry Rini." He apologized and slowed the miniature version of himself and his wife. She nodded her understanding and jumped off of the swing before rushing over to the merry-go-round. "No Rini, not the carousel. They're dangerous and I don't want you falling off." Darien shook his head as she looked at it longingly.

"But Icky let me go on it." She folded her hands together and looked at her father with the biggest eyes she could muster. Though she was only five she'd discovered that her mispronunciations and big doe eyes could convince her daddy to let her do what she wanted… usually. "Pweeez?" She drawled out her plea and strained her body forward as if pushing the word out would add weight to it. "I didn't get hurt the other day Daddy."

"I said no Rini. It's just too dangerous. I've seen little girls lose teeth by flying off those things." He held up a finger and touched her nose as he usually did when trying to convince her of something. Rini looked at him then to the merry-go-round and back.

"So? They're going to fall out anyway." She said quietly and sighed as he laughed a little. How she came up with such a logical argument he wasn't sure but it was adorable nonetheless. "Then can I spin on the round swing?" Darien looked towards the tire swing and frowned. He didn't want to ruin her fun but tire swings and carousels were the two most dangerous items on a playground. Children flew off of them and broke limbs, lost teeth, and were sometimes even hit so hard by them that they developed concussions.

"I'm sorry Rini, not while I'm here." He watched the twinkle fade in her eyes as she let her face lower towards the ground. "Hey! None of that!" He grabbed her suddenly and flipped her up so her stomach was resting on his shoulder, her face by his and her legs dangling down his back. "Hold out your arms like superman and I'll help you fly."

"I don't want to." She sighed and kept her body limp. He rolled his eyes and put her back on the ground, her small feet connecting with it gently. "Why can't I Daddy? I'm special, I won't get hurt."

"Why would you think that Rini?" He asked with an amused tone. He knew all children thought they were invincible but he'd never heard them say they were special and wouldn't get hurt.

"Because Mommy says I'm a little angel… and Helios said I was special and he was going to watch me to make sure I wouldn't get hurt." The smile on her face alarmed him. The fact that she'd had any conversation with Peruru's brother alarmed him. The red flags were too many to count. "I like him." She spun around and giggled.

"When did you talk to him?" He found himself immediately questioning her. He wasn't entirely sure why her statement scared him but it did. Helios was not a normal man. He was a trained agent, he was capable of many gruesome things and his father was Diamond. "Rini… when did you talk to him?"

"The other day when Icky brought me here… he said I was being followed and that I had to be careful because I was special… but he promised he'd make sure I wouldn't get hurt. He said all I had to do if I was in trouble was to shout his name… why Daddy?" Darien picked up his daughter and began to walk to where Serena was. "I don't want to go home! Daddy!"

"Shhh Rini. Serena… let's go." He placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder to catch her attention. Serena looked up at him, the group of women instantly devouring him with their eyes before looking at the blond haired woman sitting with them. "Please?"

"What's wrong?" Serena stood up and looked Rini over before looking into his darkened eyes. Something within them screamed warning. "Sorry girls, we're going to go home. Looks like something's up. See you all tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure if we're coming back tomorrow." Darien stated flatly and held his hand out for Serena to take it. It had long been established that when he wanted to communicate something in front of her and he wanted her to promise him something without anyone seeing a verbal agreement; he would hold out his hand and if she agreed, if she would make that promise to him, she would take it. Serena looked at his hand, then into his eyes and took his hand with a smile. "Have a wonderful day ladies." He bid the group goodbye and began to usher his family away from the park.

"What's going on Dare?" Serena questioned him while trying to look into his eyes. He kept them straight ahead, scanning for any disturbance in the surrounding area. "Dare?"

"Later Serena. Not here… not now." He assured her while squeezing her hand and marching towards the house.

Helios watched Darien hurry away from the park and felt a frustration build in him. Rini had clearly told him what was said but Darien didn't seem to understand. So far, no one had understood his mission to keep her safe. Then again he wasn't really sure if he understood it either. He shifted his eyes to the read head sitting at one of the benches reading the paper. Suddenly she folded the item and slipped it into her purse while staring after the three retreating figures. It was clear, Seriah was after her little sister and now she was sending her grandmother to spy on the innocent blonde. It was wrong in his mind, to use such a beautiful creature against the very people who had brought her into this world. What was even worse was that Seriah clearly had no cares for the child's safety.

It didn't matter though; he didn't care about what others thought. He was going to watch that little girl and make sure she was safe. Nothing was going to stop him and he knew deep down, that he'd do anything to make sure she was protected.

* * *

"He was there watching her. He knew I was there too though." Beryl drawled and tapped her long nails on the counter as Seriah sat at the table seemingly daydreaming. "Will you stop thinking about that boy and remember our mission?" Beryl snapped angrily while glaring at the woman seated quietly. "Don't forget whose side he's on. He's with them, he's an enemy!" Taiki and Yaten looked up from their work in the kitchen in time to see Seriah's eyes lock onto her grandmother.

"He is not." Seriah stated flatly and turned to face Beryl. "You've been awfully vocal about all this… why do you think you have any say whatsoever? This is MY mission not OUR mission. I am the one in charge here so let me suggest you shut up and stop questioning my way of doing things!"

"You're just like your father. Stubborn, and too driven by your hormones. He could have been great you know? Happy, but no! He chased after your whore of a mother and look at where it landed him! He's dead! Buried in the ground and your mother's out with that coward of a husband of hers. Now here you are chasing after his worthless son. Don't you see how pointless this all is? How cyclical?" Seriah listened to her grandmother and felt an overwhelming sense of anger consume her. She hated what Beryl was saying, partially because it was true. She could see the same weaknesses within her as her father had possessed but she didn't care.

"Shut up." She warned the tall red head then looked at Taiki and Yaten expectantly. "Where's my food?" Her icy eyes blazed with anger as she glared at the two. "Well?"

"It's not done." Yaten stated firmly and continued with his work. Seriah growled and looked back at Beryl. "It won't be long though, maybe a half hour."

"Seriah, I truly think you should forget about that little prick of a boyfriend of yours. He's just like his father and frankly, you shouldn't have any romantic involvements." Beryl added with her arms crossed. Seriah glared at her once again then stood. She was at her wits end with Beryl, the only reason she'd sent her to watch Rini was to get her out of the house.

"Don't call me that…" Seriah growled then narrowed her eyes. "You know what? I want this house… sign it over to me." Beryl took a step back and stared at her granddaughter with reservation. "Now or I'll fucking kill you." Beryl's eyes went wide as she regarded the young woman in front of her. She knew all too well what Seriah was capable of.

"What happens to me if I give the house to you?" It was a valid question, one that not many people would think to ask. Seriah smirked and thought about her options. She didn't want Beryl around any longer but kicking her out would compromise the entire plan. Beryl would run straight to Darien and tell him everything. The plan would be ruined.

"Nothing." Seriah smiled as she remembered the shackles in the corner of her father's old strong hold. She could chain the woman up down there and leave her to die. It would be so very easy… of course… it would be easier to kill her. Then again Beryl deserved to suffer a bit for what she'd done in the past. "Nothing will happen to you I just want the house." Seriah watched as her grandmother stiffly moved out of the room to retrieve the title. "When she gets back watch her. I'm going to get one of the sedatives." The two men nodded in unison as she walked out and into her father's office. It had been years since the serums were used and she knew they most likely were past their expiration dates but that was something she didn't really care about. She grabbed one of the syringes and tucked it into her sleeve before walking back into the dining room where Beryl was filling out the transfer. Seriah watched her fill it out and sign her name.

"Here." Beryl finished signing it with a flourish and stared at it for a long time. "I've lived a long life Seriah… not really one that I'm proud of but… I am your grandmother, and I loved your father very much. I know I never expressed it really but I did." Her eyes remained on the paper. "Please, if you're going to kill me… just do it quickly." She then looked up, her brown eyes watery as she essentially begged for mercy.

"I'll do my best..." Seriah nodded and stood behind the woman now seated in the chair. She placed her hands on Beryl's shoulders and extracted the syringe from its hiding place. "You're going to get what you deserve." Seriah hissed and stabbed the needle into her grandmother's vein and pushed the plunger down. Before she even had time to react Beryl's body suddenly went into convulsions, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground and continued to flop around like a fish out of water. "This is an interesting development." Seriah grinned and looked at the syringe.

When Beryl stopped moving, a small trickle of blood left her mouth and pooled on the ground. "What the fuck was that? It's fucking awesome!" Yaten cried excitedly and rushed around the counter to take stock of Beryl. "I want some of that shit!"

"Yaten, watch your language. There's no reason to speak with such vulgarity." Taiki said calmly as usual and pushed a bunch of chopped celery into the simmering pan. Yaten just looked at his partner with a wry look then back at Beryl.

Seriah sighed and knelt next to the woman on the floor. "Pity… I wanted this to last." She felt Beryl's neck and paused. "Maybe it will, she's still alive." Yaten grinned and looked back at Taiki with glee. "Help me get her downstairs. If she comes to we don't want anyone hearing her screams.

"We're pretty secluded though… that's how your dad got away with so many things." Yaten scratched his head but agreed to help Seriah drag the older woman into the basement. "Whatever it was, it's pretty awesome and I think you should hold onto it." Yaten mused aloud as they managed to get Beryl downstairs and shackled. "It'll be interesting to see the effects… Taiki's the scientist between the two of us so he likes to examine things." Yaten stood back and took the sight in.

"I'm sure… however, I need to eat then head over to my mother's to spy on them." Seriah then rushed back up the stairs and grabbed some of the prepared food then rushed out of the house and to her black car. She was overdue as far as spying went and she needed to get into the swing of things. After all, if you want something done right you do it yourself.

She parked her car a block away from the house and walked in. It was amazing really. Darien had picked a perfect location, despite being close to other houses it was very secluded, the driveway in was long, almost an eighth of a mile in length and the whole property was surrounded by thick woods, which made it easy to hide. "Idiot." She snickered and moved within the trees as she approached the rather large house. It was pitch black outside and as a result she could see all the windows illuminated by the inner lights.

She looked at the driveway and frowned. There were five cars there, two more than was necessary but seeing as one was a van she figured her mother and Darien had the Mercedes and the van. One car she recognized as Derrick's and the other was Peruru's but the fifth one was unknown to her. Curious now of who else was there she quickly moved to the car and looked in. It was clearly a female's vehicle; it had the astronomical sign for Pluto hanging from the rearview mirror and in the back was a feminine looking duffle bag. In the back window was a sticker that read: _Harvard Medical School_. Clearly it was that woman Derrick was friends with at the hospital. Who was this woman?

"Thanks for having me over!" Seriah heard the foreign femal voice sound. She looked towards the front door and saw the woman stepping out onto the front deck with everyone right behind her to bid her farewell. "Next time I'll bring my moms over." Everyone laughed and Seriah had a chance to get away from the car. She could see her mother holding Rini on her hip and Darien standing next to her with his arm protectively around her shoulder. Peruru was standing in front and to the side, and then Derrick was walking the woman to the car.

"Sorry about them. They think we're dating or something." Derrick shrugged and looked back at the house. "My dad of all people ought to know better."

"Yeah…" Trista sighed and opened her car door. "I'm on their side." Seriah felt her inners twist as she continued to speak. "I know we've talked about this and you love that girl but… just know that I love you and I'll be here if you decide to change your mind." Seriah scanned Derrick for any sign of reaction but he was surprisingly stoic. "I mean… you don't know her anymore Derrick… the way she glared at me that day…"

"Trista… please stop. I'm not my dad… and I'm not going to do what he did." Trista nodded and got into her car. She looked up at him sadly then shut the door and started it before driving away leaving Derrick standing there feeling guilty. He then turned back to the house and began to walk inside, his feet dragging along the pavement. Darien and Serena had taken Rini inside but Peruru remained.

"You're an idiot Derrick. Seriah is nothing but trouble but that woman… Trista loves you and you just throw her aside. I know you think you're doing the right thing but your not. You are doing what Darien did. You're leading her on and not taking action while you chase after someone else." Peruru shook his head and walked into the house. Derrick simply balled his fists and followed behind.

Seriah was furious! Who was Peruru to say anything like that to him? She moved around the house and peeked in on of the side windows to the living room and saw Rini run from down stairs and jump on Serena who was sitting on one of the loveseats listening to Darien play the piano. Much like the night she'd tried to kill him Seriah found herself being entranced by the way the piano sang it melody. It was beautiful and she was thankful that the window was slightly open so she could experience it. "Come on Rini, we need to brush your hair… you know get ready for bed. Would you go and get the brush?" Seriah heard her mother's voice for the first time in five years and it was so very different. It sounded softer, breathier, and more mature. To hear it brought a calming peace over her.

"Okay Mommy!" Rini sang and rushed around the house to find her brush. When she returned she was holding it in her hand much like one would hold a hand mirror. "Here it is Mommy!"

"Thank you sweetie." Serena smiled and took the brush from her daughter while turning sideway on the love seat and waiting for Rini to jump up and face the same way. It was with a certain jealous hatred that Seriah watched her mother brush her younger sister's hair. Each stroke was followed by Serena's free hand with a petting motion. Rini's eyes were closed as a small smile played upon her lips. She was loved, pure and simple; and Seriah hated it. She couldn't remember her mother brushing her hair, not once. If she ever had it hadn't been with such tenderness. With each stroke she felt her anger and hatred growing and after one hundred, well practiced strokes Serena stopped and braided Rini's long golden hair into a single braid going down her back. "Okay Daddy, she's ready for story time!" Serena smiled at her husband. Darien nodded and ended the song he was playing then turned towards Rini.

"What should we read tonight?" His deep voice had an even more appealing tone to it now. Seriah found herself examining him more closely. He was more attractive than she remembered him. Everything about him drew her to him… but that wasn't what she was here to do. She was here to kill him… yet she couldn't help but entertain the thought of experiencing him for at least once.

"I would like to hear the twelve dancing princesses Daddy." Rini almost whispered with a smile. Seriah grinned, no doubt Rini wanted to hear all the princess stories she could, since she believed that there was a princess Nehelenia.

"Another princess story? Okay." He chuckled and swung the small girl into his arms and carried her to the library where he plucked the book from the shelf and sat in a large rocking chair. Rini climbed into his lap and lay her head on his chest as he began the story:

"There was a king who had twelve beautiful daughters. They slept in twelve beds all in one room; and when they went to bed, the doors were shut and locked up; but every morning their shoes were found to be quite worn through as if they had been danced in all night; and yet nobody could find out how it happened, or where they had been.

Then the king made it known to all the land, that if any person could discover the secret, and find out where it was that the princesses danced in the night, he should have the one he liked best for his wife, and should be king after his death; but whoever tried and did not succeed, after three days and nights, should be put to death.

A king's son soon came. He was well entertained, and in the evening was taken to the chamber next to the one where the princesses lay in their twelve beds. There he was to sit and watch where they went to dance; and, in order that nothing might pass without his hearing it, the door of his chamber was left open. But the king's son soon fell asleep; and when he awoke in the morning he found that the princesses had all been dancing, for the soles of their shoes were full of holes. The same thing happened the second and third night: so the king ordered his head to be cut off. After him came several others; but they had all the same luck, and all lost their lives in the same manner.

Now it chanced that an old soldier, who had been wounded in battle and could fight no longer, passed through the country where this king reigned: and as he was travelling through a wood, he met an old woman, who asked him where he was going. 'I hardly know where I am going, or what I had better do,' said the soldier; 'but I think I should like very well to find out where it is that the princesses dance, and then in time I might be a king.' 'Well,' said the old dame, 'that is no very hard task: only take care not to drink any of the wine which one of the princesses will bring to you in the evening; and as soon as she leaves you pretend to be fast asleep.'

Then she gave him a cloak, and said, 'As soon as you put that on you will become invisible, and you will then be able to follow the princesses wherever they go.' When the soldier heard all this good counsel, he determined to try his luck: so he went to the king, and said he was willing to undertake the task.

He was as well received as the others had been, and the king ordered fine royal robes to be given him; and when the evening came he was led to the outer chamber. Just as he was going to lie down, the eldest of the princesses brought him a cup of wine; but the soldier threw it all away secretly, taking care not to drink a drop. Then he laid himself down on his bed, and in a little while began to snore very loud as if he was fast asleep. When the twelve princesses heard this they laughed heartily; and the eldest said, 'This fellow too might have done a wiser thing than lose his life in this way!' Then they rose up and opened their drawers and boxes, and took out all their fine clothes, and dressed themselves at the glass, and skipped about as if they were eager to begin dancing. But the youngest said, 'I don't know how it is, while you are so happy I feel very uneasy; I am sure some mischance will befall us.' 'You simpleton,' said the eldest, 'you are always afraid; have you forgotten how many kings' sons have already watched in vain? And as for this soldier, even if I had not given him his sleeping draught, he would have slept soundly enough.'

When they were all ready, they went and looked at the soldier; but he snored on, and did not stir hand or foot: so they thought they were quite safe; and the eldest went up to her own bed and clapped her hands, and the bed sank into the floor and a trap-door flew open. The soldier saw them going down through the trap-door one after another, the eldest leading the way; and thinking he had no time to lose, he jumped up, put on the cloak which the old woman had given him, and followed them; but in the middle of the stairs he trod on the gown of the youngest princess, and she cried out to her sisters, 'All is not right; someone took hold of my gown.' 'You silly creature!' said the eldest, 'it is nothing but a nail in the wall.' Then down they all went, and at the bottom they found themselves in a most delightful grove of trees; and the leaves were all of silver, and glittered and sparkled beautifully. The soldier wished to take away some token of the place; so he broke off a little branch, and there came a loud noise from the tree. Then the youngest daughter said again, 'I am sure all is not right–did not you hear that noise? That never happened before.' But the eldest said, 'It is only our princes, who are shouting for joy at our approach.'

Then they came to another grove of trees, where all the leaves were of gold; and afterwards to a third, where the leaves were all glittering diamonds. And the soldier broke a branch from each; and every time there was a loud noise, which made the youngest sister tremble with fear; but the eldest still said, it was only the princes, who were crying for joy. So they went on till they came to a great lake; and at the side of the lake there lay twelve little boats with twelve handsome princes in them, who seemed to be waiting there for the princesses.

One of the princesses went into each boat, and the soldier stepped into the same boat with the youngest. As they were rowing over the lake, the prince who was in the boat with the youngest princess and the soldier said, 'I do not know why it is, but though I am rowing with all my might we do not get on so fast as usual, and I am quite tired: the boat seems very heavy today.' 'It is only the heat of the weather,' said the princess: 'I feel it very warm too.'

On the other side of the lake stood a fine illuminated castle, from which came the merry music of horns and trumpets. There they all landed, and went into the castle, and each prince danced with his princess; and the soldier, who was all the time invisible, danced with them too; and when any of the princesses had a cup of wine set by her, he drank it all up, so that when she put the cup to her mouth it was empty. At this, too, the youngest sister was terribly frightened, but the eldest always silenced her. They danced on till three o'clock in the morning, and then all their shoes were worn out, so that they were obliged to leave off. The princes rowed them back again over the lake (but this time the soldier placed himself in the boat with the eldest princess); and on the opposite shore they took leave of each other, the princesses promising to come again the next night.

When they came to the stairs, the soldier ran on before the princesses, and laid himself down; and as the twelve sisters slowly came up very much tired, they heard him snoring in his bed; so they said, 'Now all is quite safe'; then they undressed themselves, put away their fine clothes, pulled off their shoes, and went to bed. In the morning the soldier said nothing about what had happened, but determined to see more of this strange adventure, and went again the second and third night; and every thing happened just as before; the princesses danced each time till their shoes were worn to pieces, and then returned home. However, on the third night the soldier carried away one of the golden cups as a token of where he had been.

As soon as the time came when he was to declare the secret, he was taken before the king with the three branches and the golden cup; and the twelve princesses stood listening behind the door to hear what he would say. And when the king asked him. 'Where do my twelve daughters dance at night?' he answered, 'With twelve princes in a castle under ground.' And then he told the king all that had happened, and showed him the three branches and the golden cup which he had brought with him. Then the king called for the princesses, and asked them whether what the soldier said was true: and when they saw that they were discovered, and that it was of no use to deny what had happened, they confessed it all. And the king asked the soldier which of them he would choose for his wife; and he answered, 'I am not very young, so I will have the eldest.'–And they were married that very day, and the soldier was chosen to be the king's heir."

By the end of the story Rini was sleeping peacefully in the warm comforts of her father's arms. It was both beautiful and sickening. Seriah had wanted that! What little girl wouldn't want the life Rini was living? The girl had beautiful parents who loved her, a great older brother, and an adopted brother who was very fond of her. Why? Why did this little girl get everything Seriah ever wished for?

Darien carefully closed the book and scooped Rini into his arms and carried her out to the living room where Derrick and Peruru took turns kissing her forehead. Then everyone went upstairs, the boys to their rooms and Rini taken to her room by her parents. Seriah just imagined what the scene was like. The room would be a soft pastel pink accented with white. Darien would wait for Serena to pull back the covers and would then place her in the bed. The covers would be drawn up to her chin and tucked around her lovingly as they both kissed her goodnight and walked downstairs. When they did come back down her mother and Darien were silently turning off the lights then moved through the library to their room where they shut the door.

Curiosity got the better of her and Seriah moved around so she was spying on them through one of the large windows. Sure enough the couple was standing in the middle of the room kissing. Darien's hand's were around her mother's delicate waist and Serena's hands were grasping at the collar of Darien's dark blue button up shirt. She watched and listened through the slightly opened window as they continued on, their breathing beginning to get labored.

As if something had possessed him, Darien suddenly grabbed Serena, picking her up so her legs were around his waist. He then carried her to the bed and lowered her to it, his torso still against hers and his feet still planted on the ground.

Though she wanted to Seriah couldn't seem to pull her eyes from them, not even as clothes started to be discarded. She wasn't sure if was the fact that she was insanely attracted to Darien, or if it was just that she was still a virgin but she wanted to see this. She had to watch them, it was like a drug… and a very sick addiction. Seriah felt her heart skip a beat as her mother pulled Darien's shirt open and violently started pulling it from him. His muscles hadn't diminished a bit, quite the feat for someone who in her opinion, was staring to get on in years. She was even impressed by the way her mother looked as well, both of them looked like they were years younger, perhaps a curse that was cast upon them both.

She wondered what it felt like to be in her mother's place at the current moment. So far they had just been kissing and removing clothes and she wondered if any of that felt nearly as good as they made it look. Then, with a little bit of movement on Darien's part Seriah saw her mother arch her back and tilt her head so that her neck was exposed. A cry erupted from her mouth and suddenly Seriah could see her mother's fingers tangled in Darien's black locks.

"You do that to torture me… I know you do." She heard her mother whisper then bit her lip as Darien chuckled and nodded before taking her lips with his. Seriah felt liberated but dirty as she watched the pair make love to one another.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The sound of a deep, breathy voice startled her. She turned while swinging her leg in a powerful kick that was caught. She stared at the figure in a completely black jumpsuit which now had her leg safely held against it's side. She tried to see who it was but was frustrated when she couldn't tell. Without warning the figure began to pull her away from the window and because whoever it was had one leg she soon found herself crashing to the ground and being drug towards the woods. She fumbled for the gun that was on her belt and found it missing, the knife two. "Don't bother I have them." The person was clearly male, his deep voice was laced with anger.

It wasn't until they were a ways into the woods that he dropped her leg and pinned her to the ground, he held himself in such a way that she couldn't move and as a result, for once in her life she was impressed. No one had ever pinned her so successfully and only her father had ever rendered her immobile. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same. If you hate them so much… why are you so intently watching them make love?" The man pulled the black ski mask off to reveal Helios. "I told you to stay away from them. Then again I knew you wouldn't listen."

"You're on the wrong side." Seriah hissed and glared at him. "I will kill them. Derrick will be mine, and the rest, dead. If you want my sister you have to join me to get her or else I'll make sure she suffers a slow death." Seriah couldn't help but feel angry about Helios's interruption. So far he'd been quite good at interrupting her and she hated him for it. Especially since he'd pulled her away from the window as everything was getting really good.

"Seems to me… like I'm the one winning here. How can I be on the wrong side when I'm the one in control? You're helpless right now… I took your guns, your knives, even my father's signature serum here. You didn't even know I did it!" Helios's smirk was staring to get on her nerves. "I could kill you right now."

"Then do it." Seriah dared him. If he thought he was going to stop her then he had better do it now. "Well?" He pulled out her sharp dagger and pressed it against her neck puncturing it a bit. A small trickle of blood started to flow then Helios was suddenly pulled away from her by four surprisingly strong arms. "Thank you boys." Seriah brushed herself off and looked at Helios with a smirk. "You're a thorn in my side Helios." With that Yaten hit him in the back of the neck knocking him out. "Let's lock him up with Beryl. I'm sure she'd love a male friend."


	5. Revelations

I'm whipping them out because I really like it. Anyways, I hope you do too! Let me know with a **REVIEW**!

* * *

Revelations

Helios woke the next morning, his head hurting and his body shivering from the feeling of cold concrete against… his bare skin? His eyes snapped open as he realized he was completely naked and shackled. The first thing he saw was an older red headed woman staring at him. She was laying face down, her hands behind her in cuff that were so tight blood had started to drip from them. There was dried blood at the corner of her mouth and on her upper lip from her nose. Her brown eyes were fixed on him, her eyes tired. "Welcome." She whispered weakly and closed her eyes.

Helios maneuvered himself so he was sitting upright and his hands and feet her in front of him. Years of practice had taught him how to twist his body so he could get out of situations like these and he was glad. "Isn't this convenient?" He snickered and looked around the room noting the chemistry set and all the guns as he sat there he heard the door open and a tall man with long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail stepped in. Helios recognized him as Taiki, one of Seiya old lap dogs.

"Morning." Taiki greeted and walked over to the area by the chemistry set. "I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while." He looked at Helios with a smile. "I'm a fan." Taiki unwrapped a syringe and walked over to Beryl. He put the syringe into her neck and extracted some blood before turning around and walking back to the chemistry set. "I'm sure you know your way around one of these much better than I do yes?" Taiki fixed his brown eyes on Helios and smiled. "I know you do."

"Why don't you just kill me already? I'm going to escape and just create more of a problem to all of you." Helios was pissed though he hid it well, his voice only had a slight bit of bite to it.

"I need your expertise. Capturing you wasn't part of the plan but I've asked Nehelenia not to kill you. In other words, your survival exists solely in my hands… now. Will you be a good boy if I uncuff you and give you some clothes?" Helios didn't respond, he refused to negotiate with these people. "Fine… tell me what happens to people when you inject them with your father's serum… only, after it's expired."

Helios's eyes widened as he looked at Beryl and closed his eyes. "Why would you want to know such a thing?" Taiki frowned; the answer to his question obviously bothered the man shackled in the corner. "What happens is too terrible to describe… In order to tell you what happens when it's expired… I first have to explain what happens when it isn't." Helios then grew very quiet and shook his head. "It was a horrific thing to discover."

"Are you going to tell me?" Taiki asked seriously and picked up a syringe with what Helios could see was the expired serum. "Or do I need yet another test subject?" Helios managed to free his hands without Taiki noticing and just waited in his spot. He didn't want to do it but he would, he would inject the serum into Taiki before anything else. "Your silence speaks louder than you ever could." Taiki then approached the sitting man and went to inject the serum when he suddenly found himself being held from behind, the syringe in his own neck.

"Or, you can experience it firsthand." Helios hissed and held his hostage tightly. Taiki held perfectly still and didn't make a sound. "It was stupid to bring me here you know that?" With a certain twinge of regret he pushed the plunger down and dropped Taiki to the ground as he started convulsing. Ignoring the man now at his feet he released himself from the remaining shackles and walked over to one of the many gun racks. He picked a few off the wall and loaded them before looking for any clothing. He found his black jumpsuit in the corner neatly folded on a chair.

Once dressed he hastily went over to the man on the floor and grabbed him, holding him up as the last of the convulsions traveled through him and blood dripped from his nose and mouth. Then, moving up the stairs and out of the basement he slowly went through the house. He'd memorized the blueprints many times through, there wasn't an inch of the place he wasn't familiar with. He could hear Yaten cussing at some video game but other than that it was silent in the house.

When he reached the front door he released Taiki and ducked out easily getting away. It amazed him that he could get out so easily, then again, he started as an operations agent. It was his job to get in and out quietly and easily. At the moment though he had one very special little girl on his mind and he felt himself wanting to see her, to make sure she was safe.

* * *

Derrick was sitting next to Trista silently eating his lunch when his beeper went off. "Shit… why do these patients always have to ask for me?" He growled and stood up. "Look… Trista… I…"

"Just go will you?" She asked quietly and poked at her food blankly. "You have a patient waiting." Derrick nodded and quickly rushed to the area he was needed. When he saw Seriah his heart jumped for both joy and fear. Was she okay?

"Seriah?" He asked as he neared her. He could hear a man behind her and the curtain cussing like a sailor. It was a string of profanity that would have made even the most vulgar people blush. "Wow… what's up there?" Derrick looked at the curtain then back at Seriah.

"Remember the gay men I said I was staying with? Well, one was attacked by that guy who was talking with Rini at the park that one day… he'd been coming after me and Taiki… tried to protect me and… the guy stabbed him with a syringe that just… oh Ricky!" She grabbed onto his white jacket and pressed her face into his chest. All of the hospital staff stopped to absorb the scene.

"Riah… you're making a scene…" He patted her back and tried to pull her away only for her to cry even louder. "She's just shocked." He said loud enough for everyone to hear and dismiss the girl holding onto him. It took some work but he removed himself from her grip and went into the curtain area to see a white haired man holding the hand of a brunette. The white haired one was clearly the one who was cussing before because he was still murmuring little bits here and there. "So… your friend was attacked?"

"No, the love of my life was attacked!" Yaten shouted angrily then snapped his head back towards Taiki. "I promise you I'll rip him from head to toe… I swear to you…" He whispered softly. The scene reminded him of something Darien would say to Serena if she were lying in a hospital bed.

"So he was injected with something?" The serum Seiya had injected him with so many years ago popped into Derrick's mind. Helios was capable of making it, much like his brother was. "I have to take a blood sample for toxicology in that case before I can treat him." Yaten glared at him fiercely then looked back at Taiki as his hand was gently squeezed.

"Do whatever you need." Yaten nodded and closed his eyes while he brought his lover's hand to his mouth in one of the most tender of kisses. "You'll be okay Taiki… don't worry." Yaten then looked at Derrick expectantly and with a hint of major impatience. "Well?"

"I'm sorry… are you two married or do you have a civil union?" Derrick hated asking that question but legally he had to. He could only discuss treatment and get permission from family members or spouses, aside from the patient themselves.

"What the fuck does that matter you pencil dick jack ass?" Yaten then reigned in his anger and breathed. "I'm sorry, I'm sort of hot headed and I just… I love this man so much… you have to forgive my outlandish behavior… yes, we are legally a couple. I have legal rights to discuss medical things with you." Yaten nodded and looked past Derrick at Seriah who was staring at Derrick longingly. "Don't let him die." Derrick saw the threat that flashed through Yaten's eyes and suddenly felt like something wasn't right. It wasn't a pleading request, it was a demand.

"I will try my hardest to help him get better sir but I can't guarantee miracles. I don't know what's wrong with him and I can't necessarily guarantee that I will." Yaten's face reddened as the words sunk in. His eyes shifted to Seriah then back to Derrick before he released Taiki's hand.

"Then I can't guarantee that you're going to live." Derrick stepped back, his back colliding with Seriah. "Understand me? This man dies and I promise you I will come for you, there will be no stopping me… nothing and no one would be able to. Not even your daddy."

Derrick immediately turned on Seriah, his brown eyes accusingly studying her. "What's going on Seriah? Who are these men?" She shook her head innocently denying any knowledge but he could see it, the lie in her eyes. She was lying, and she was doing so very well. "Fine then… who are you?" He watched as her eyes widened then shot a furious glare at Yaten before softening and moving back to Derrick.

"I'm Seriah. The girl who's madly in love with her cousin." She smiled sweetly. He could see the truth in her eyes to some extent but he knew she wasn't the Seriah he knew. "Derrick please… don't walk away from me."

"I don't even know who you are. I don't know whether or not you're trying to kill my family I don't…" He stopped and thought about the day he met Helios at the park. He had said that two men were watching Rini. Seriah had been there and Helios had been so dotting on Rini. Seriah had remained behind, near Helios at the time. Helios knew something he didn't. "I'll help your friend Seriah but I don't think it's a good idea that we see each other anymore… ever."

"But…" Derrick walked past her to order a nurse to draw blood and send it to the lab before walking down the hall and into the staff break room. She watched him go then slowly turned back to Yaten with hatred in her eyes. "You…" She hissed. "You ruined this! I had him convinced that I was the one for him and in a manner of two minutes you ruined it!"

"Seriah… I'm sorry… I can't work with you anymore…" Yaten whispered quietly. "I have to be here for Taiki now." She scowled and pulled out a gun, silently slipping it underneath the blankets covering Taiki.

"You're not leaving this cause. I will kill him in order to convince you." She challenged only for Yaten to shake his head in sadness.

"If you do, I'll just kill myself. Your father tried that once too. It doesn't work. I can't help it if you choose to kill him, but I can help my own actions. I'm not so selfish to want to keep him alive if he must die… I just talk a big game." Seriah put her gun away and sighed. She knew it was true. Yaten would be back when Taiki got better. He'd made that promise and she knew he would keep it.

Derrick on the other hand was struggling with himself. Everything added up to no good. Peruru talking about her being unstable and that they might release her. Seriah being released then Helios showing up. That guy Yaten knew his father was a force to be rekoned with… this all lead to one thing. Seriah was the same loon they had locked away so many years ago and she was freely walking around. He had to get her plan out of Yaten… or even Taiki.

He watched Seriah walk out of the hospital as the nurse went to take some of Taiki's blood. She came out with tears on her face and a vial of blood so Derrick decided he should go and talk with Yaten. As he approached he could hear hushed whispers and blatant denials being spoken between the two. "Excuse me." Derrick stepped in. "I want the truth… please, tell me the truth?" Taiki's brown eyes fixed on Derricks then he turned and looked at Yaten with a nod.

"She's still trying to kill your father. She hates him and her mother. She still loves you though. You have to stay away from her. Take your family and run. She's after your sister. She's going to kidnap her and use her against your parents. She was spying on you all last night when Helios caught her and was ready to kill her. But we… we swore an oath and we captured him instead… he's not someone who can be contained though. He stabbed Taiki with one of Diamond's expired serums and… well… here we are. We're both ex agents, we were partners with Seiya but… this is… too much." Derrick nodded and looked at the floor.

"So… Helios really is trying to protect my sister?" Yaten nodded and looked at Taiki lovingly. "And she's been playing me fool for all this time?"

"We're very sorry." Yaten nodded and looked back at Taiki. "Find Helios and you'll have the answer to saving Taiki… you'll also be much safer." Derrick nodded and smiled. "Just go to where your sister is. He's around… he loves her… perhaps more than any man should at this point but he won't do anything to her. You can trust him."

* * *

Darien sat in the living room staring at the intruder with an emotionless expression. There was no doubt about it, Helios looked like hell but he was still to be considered a dangerous opponent. "I've come here to warn you Darien." Helios said confidently. "Seriah's been released and is coming for your daughter. She is going to try and use her against her… I fear she's going to kill…" Helios' voice dropped off as he found himself unable to utter the last word. "Please, I know this is highly… unorthodox, and somewhat frowned upon but I can't help but love that little girl."

"Highly unorthodox is putting it mildly. You're admitting to me that you, a twenty one year old man, are in love with a five-year-old child! Do you know what they call people like you?" Darien hissed as Helios nodded silently. "Not to mention the fact that it's a romantic attraction! Are you crazy? Do you expect me to accept that idea?"

"I'm not saying I want a romantic relationship with a child Darien… I'm saying that in the future, I know I'm going to be romantically in love with your daughter. I want to be part of her life and I want to be sure she's protected from those who seek to harm her. Surely you can understand that?" Darien regarded the man in front of him with reserve. It was a ludicris thought that he'd allow his innocent daughter to be around a man fifteen years older than her, especially when he claimed to love her. "I can see the doubt in your eyes but let me ask you this… when did you know you were in love with Serena?"

"Excuse me but that was completely different! Serena and I grew up together! We're only a year and a half apart!" Helios shook his head and looked at his elder poignantly. "I loved her the moment I set eyes on her… I can remember that. I was only an infant myself yet… regardless! I cannot allow you around my daughter!" As if on cue Rini ran through the door and rushed to Helios, throwing her arms around his legs and hugging him tightly.

"Helios! You came to visit me!" Darien stared at her with concern. She was hugging Helios so tightly it reminded him of how Serena hugged him when they were younger. "Did you bring my storybook back?" She looked up at him with a smile playing upon her lips that soon faded as she examined him. "What's wrong?" She looked from her father to the man in front of her and hugged him tighter while burying her face in his leg. Suddenly she placed herself in front of Helios and spread her arms wide as if to catch a large ball. "No daddy!" She faced her father and huffed. "Don't hurt Helios!"

Darien was overly shocked to see the display. She'd never seen him angry before, she'd especially never seen him hurt anyone before. Why would she think he would do that? "Rini… what are you talking about?"

"I know! I see it in your eyes. You're angry Daddy… and he's scared. Don't hurt Helios… he's my boyfriend." Both men's eyes widened immensely as she uttered those words and Serena came through the door carrying some groceries.

"Where's my helper today?" She then turned and paused, her eyes examining the scene before her. "Hello Helios. My daughter talks about you all the time… seems she's quite taken with you." Darien felt his face grow red with anger at Serena's words.

"Serena!" He shouted angrily for the first time in five years. "What the hell are you doing? How can you think any of this is a good idea? Does she even know what the hell she's saying?" Serena saw her husband's rage building and decided she had to step in.

"Darien… do you have any perception of when I first started loving you? I don't see anything wrong with them having feelings towards one another as long as Helios keeps in mind her age. He's not going to do anything inappropriate… I mean look at him! He's obviously been through something this morning yet he's coming here to… why are you here?" Serena blinked at him a few times, her long lashes briefly hiding her eyes.

Helios looked at Darien who shot him a look of warning. "I just came here to visit you all and check in with Rini." He smiled and sat on the ground when Rini released him. "I was hoping I could stay here for a few days. Obviously I'm having a bit of trouble at the moment and I would appreciate a room… I can even room with my brother if that would make you more comfortable…" Rini sat next to Helios and was looking up at him intently, her big blue eyes fixed on him with curiosity.

Darien mulled the idea round in his mind. Helios was serious about Seriah being a threat. He knew it would be in his best interest to let the man stay, after all, between himself, Peruru, and Helios they could handle anything. "Fine. But you're staying in the guest room on this floor. It's right next to our room." His tone was that of warning which made Helios smile.

"Of course… thank you." He nodded and finally allowed himself to look at Rini who was smiling at him. "Where did you go today little one?" She smiled and looked at her mom before looking at her father. She hesitated then stood up and whispered something in his ear. "You did? That's very nice Rini." She smirked and nodded before running over to her mother. Without any words Serena reached into her shopping bag and handed Rini a smaller bag. Her tiny hands grasp them before she turned to her father and skipped to him.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" Darien smiled and took the gift from her before placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you Rini." Was the soft reply. Helios watched as Rini excitedly helped her father unwrap the gift. How anyone could even think of hurting the little girl at her daddy's side was beyond him but Helios knew Seriah would come for her and soon.


	6. Fear

All I have to say is... wuahahahahahaha! ;)

* * *

Fear

Seriah felt the fury within her heart rip through her body. The two men she'd trusted had given her away to Derrick. That was something she couldn't fix. Derrick would most likely run home and tell his father and everything would be ruined. This was a mess and she didn't know how to fix it. "How did he get out?" She snapped at her grandmother who lay on the floor in the basement. "Hello?" She grabbed the woman's long red hair to lift her up and pulled a clump of it away from the woman's frail scalp. Seriah stared at the hair in her hands and looked down at her grandmother with a sense of satisfaction. "That stuff really does mess you up doesn't it?" Beryl's brown eyes slowly fixed on the younger woman and to Seriah's surprise they had begun to cloud. "I'll take it you can no longer talk then?"

"Barely." Beryl managed to choke out blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Seriah sighed with frustration and walked towards one of the gun racks. Beryl was useless to her like this, a sorry excuse for a human being really.

"Then you're not worth the air you're breathing." Seriah loaded a gun and slowly walked back to where the woman lay on the cold floor. It was a wonder to think that such a small syringe could do so much to someone and now Taiki might face the same fate. "Too bad."

"Killing me… won't… bring… that… boy… closer… to… you…" Beryl coughed violently. The scene was so disgusting, so very horrific. Seriah simply raised the gun and fired it into Beryl's head, it was the same mercy she'd shown her father years ago and the action caused memories of that day to come flooding back to her. She had begged Darien to kill her father yet he hadn't. He had stood there, with that satisfied smirk on his face. Darien was a monster, more so than her father ever could have been. Seiya had put her mother through physical hell, he had appealed to her in the only way she would connect with him.

Darien on the other hand; he had put her through years of mental torture. He had broken her mother so very badly that she was practically incapable of loving anyone but him. It was disgusting, the way he had conditioned the blonde haired bombshell. What was worse was that he had convinced everyone around him that HE was the right one. HE was the "good guy". Well, she knew better than that. There were people out there, people like Taiki and Yaten who knew that her father's quest was a good one. That Seiya Kou was a brilliant man. She looked around the basement stronghold and spotted a picture of her parents together. It was when they were young, it was only half of a picture, the other half had been trimmed away. She focused on the image of her father and smiled. "Don't worry daddy… I'll find the rest of them and then… I'll make Darien pay. I promise you I will."

* * *

Five men sat around a table silently regarding one another. Helios was drumming his fingers on the surface and staring out the lone window in the room. He didn't want to be here, in this meeting. He wanted to be with Serena and Rini. He wanted to be protecting them, not sitting here in order to indulge some false sense of security.

"I'm familiar with these men." Sapphire finally drawled and set the pictures of Taiki and Yaten onto the table. "They were dedicated followers of Seiya. They weren't the only ones but when he died… the entire group disappeared. It was as if they all expected some sort of end… Seiya was crazy but he wasn't foolish. He would have anticipated possibly losing to you Darien… The fact that these men left and are now starting to reappear concerns me." Darien leaned forward, his forearms resting against the table as he looked into Sapphire's deep blue depths.

"So, let me get this straight… there are MORE people after my family?" Darien growled hatefully. "How is that possible? Has the world gone mad? How can anyone think Seiya was… someone to be admired and followed?" Helios looked at Darien sternly before speaking up.

"You have to understand something Darien. In the world he was in… he did some very heroic things. He did many great things. My uncle would have us believe that Seiya was one hundred percent evil but he wasn't. Seiya pioneered many things that agents today still use. He kept many people safe. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges and definitely ruthless but he was a great leader. Your wife brought out the bad side of him… you brought out the bad side of him. I met him once when I was younger… he was someone to be admired at that point but… he let you and Serena consume him when he wasn't at work… I'm sorry Darien but to many agents out there, you and your family… well… you're the enemy." Helios' words once again silenced the room. Each man silently recessed into their mind, all but Sapphire that is. Sapphire glared at his nephew, the "prodical son" as some called him was speaking the truth. There were many people who followed Seiya even though he was in a deep grave. "The only thing that can explain the men disappearing and now coming back is that someone… is leading them and now that Seriah's out… they're transferring leadership."

"Will you shut up?" Sapphire stood and slammed his fists into the table. "You've always spoken out of turn! How many times have I told you to hold your tongue when issues like this arise?" The two men glared at one another fiercely before Helios looked at Darien sternly.

"I think you're a fool Darien. Keeping Serena in the dark about this is… wrong! She has to know that she's in danger. How can she properly guard against harm if she doesn't know there's a threat?" Darien blinked a few times before sighing and rubbing his eyes. "You know I'm right! Stop treating her as if she's a china doll! She's the one who survived all of those years of abuse! She's the one who knows how Seiya operated and who her daughter is. You can't protect her if you hide the truth from her. Frankly I don't think you're doing a very good job of protecting your daughter either! Keeping people sheltered helps nothing."

"Don't talk to me as though I don't know my wife!" Darien shouted, the malice in his voice so evident that even Sapphire cringed. "Serena is more fragile then you'll ever know! I have seen just how delicate she is and the ONLY reason she survived Seiya was because he wouldn't kill her. I am the one looking out for her now and I will handle this situation as I see fit."

"At what cost Darien?" Helios growled and leaned over the table. "I've noticed that your son is a spineless excuse of a man and my own brother has resigned to sitting back and psychoanalyzing everything. Your son's a fucking idiot and Peruru's instincts are lying dormant because of you. Serena's in a state of denial. She thinks there's nothing wrong with the world since you "vanquished evil" and your daughter… that sweet little girl… she doesn't even know there are "bad guys" around! So tell me Darien, what have you accomplished other than a false and fucked up sense of perfection?" The men in the room regarded Helios with shock. Peruru sat in his chair, his eyes narrowed at his brother. This behavior was borderline psychotic and yet, Helios was right. Peruru knew he'd been sitting back far too long.

Derrick hid his hands under the table, each one in a tight knot. His whole life he'd been living in the shadow of his father and as a result, he just rolled with the waves. His want to have Seriah in his life was definitely a mistake but he was far from spineless. "Look, Taiki and Yaten are still at the hospital. Yaten will spill his guts about anything right now… given there will be a hell of a lot of profanity but he'll still talk. I'll bet we can get him to tell us about anything." Helios sat back in his chair and smiled. His brown eyes clashing harshly with the paleness of the rest of him. He and Peruru looked at one another at the same time and Peruru nodded.

"Leave them to us then." Peruru sighed and looked from Sapphire to Darien then to Derrick. "Taiki will die unless we get a sample of his blood and concoct an antidote to the serum my brother stabbed into him. With leverage like that I'm sure Yaten will sing information to us."

Sapphire sat in his chair mentally listing all the men in Seiya's fan club. Face after face, name after name filtered through his mind until there were too many to count. He would have pegged either Taiki or Yaten as a possible leader but now he wasn't sure. There were so many options for people who could lead a Seiya vengeance group that it was concerning. True, the men in the group would only follow someone who was close to Seiya, they would refuse anyone but a pro. One man stuck out in his mind. A younger man with gray eyes. He'd shadowed Seiya constantly, he'd even stayed at the house with Serena and the kids. "I have to excuse myself gentlemen." Sapphire stood, his visage was pale with worry.

"What is it?" Darien stood and grabbed the older man's arm. They stared at one another for a few moments before Sapphire simply smiled and shook his head.

"Just my old age catching up with me… I'm no spring chicken anymore Darien." Sapphire patted his former apprentice's arm and walked out of the room. He hadn't wanted to lie to Darien but he couldn't share his idea yet. If the young man he was thinking of was indeed Seiya's replacement then there were issues. Greater issues to confront than the idea of Seriah being loose.

* * *

Serena sighed as she let her muscles relax in the steaming water. The boys had been gone all morning and she'd finally gotten a hold of Molly to take Rini out of the house for a while. It was just her now, well, her and the bathtub. The only thing that would make her bath any better was if Darien was with her. She smiled at the thought of him. Even after all the years she endured, he still made her smile. He still made her heartbeat quicken and could send her body into waves of unrivaled pleasure. His absence bothered her but for some reason the boys, all four of them had been going out together every other day. She had no idea where they went going or what they did but she was happy to be able to escape her energetic daughter for a while.

After she'd rolled up a towel, turned on her radio, and lit a few candles she turned off the lights. This was her favorite way of taking a bath. She'd began doing it when she was pregnant with Seriah, back when Seiya would still let her have time to herself. _Seiya_ she thought to herself sadly. How sad he'd been. She regretted ever marrying him, hell she regretted him altogether but something within her had loved him at one point. She closed her eyes and pictured him smiling at her when they were younger, back when he had the scars, back when his eyes would smile at the thought of her. That was the Seiya she had fallen in love with.

When she thought she'd lost Darien she'd thought the old Seiya was back. He acted like the old Seiya but was soon to be revealed as a fraud. He hadn't changed at all. A sudden realization snapped her from her thoughts. Did she actually miss him a little? No, that was impossible… that couldn't be it. She was happy with Darien… ecstatic even! She had everything she'd ever wanted. Something was just… off though. Somewhere within her she missed the chaos, she missed the way Seiya would chase after her, the way he demanded that she be his. She was so deep in thought that she failed to see the bathroom door open and a figure slip in. The dark haired man slowly approached the bathtub, relishing in the sight before him. It had been so very long since he'd seen her but she was just as lovely as the last time.

She looked happy, something that both soothed him and angered him at the same time. She was so relaxed that he was standing right beside the tub, close enough to touch her yet she had no awareness of him. Had it really been long enough for her to not notice a change in her atmosphere? He knelt down beside the tub and placed his hands on the side. He slowly moved his hands over her head, so very close!

"Will you stop that Darien. You know you're not going to scare me." She giggled with her eyes still closed. Oh! How trusting she was now! "I don't know why you continue to sneak up on me. I know when people are around me." She seemed to be waiting for a response. "Tired huh, well, if you want, you can slip in here with me."

The man smiled at those words. They were said with such love and innuendo it was adorable. He couldn't help but hold his tongue any longer. "Sure thing sweet face." Upon hearing his voice, that name, her eyes snapped open and fixed on him immediately. There it was, that fear; that unbridled fear that he remembered so well. Without missing a beat he grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her to him. "Have you missed me?"

* * *

Okay! I'm just going to say it… I'm evil! Pure evil I tell you! I couldn't' help it… I just couldn't but… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! An explanation will come soon so don't freak out okay? Just… calmly and carefully breath… that's right… one… two… three… four… well you get it. Anyways hope you enjoyed it! **REVIEW!** I demand it!


	7. Imit

Sorry it's taken so long for the update! Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

Imit

*one week ago*

Seriah sighed as she stared at the hospital. Derrick was in there, probably next to that… Trista woman. No doubt he would have accepted her offers for affection. Men, what assholes. _Come on Nehelenia, it's time to keep moving, you have somewhere to be._ She continued to walk down the road to the park. The man on the phone had asked to meet her there. She wasn't sure why but he'd sounded familiar, so very familiar.

She walked to the park and along the trails into the woodsy area and paused at the first cross path. This was the place. She looked around with an annoyed glance and snorted her distain. Whoever this guy was, he was a ballsy one. For him to ask to meet her there and not be there on time was an insult. "You did come alone. Good girl." She spun around quickly and gasp. She rubbed her eyes and examined him a little more carefully. He smiled a broad smile that chilled her to the bone. "Shocked?"

"You… you're not… who are you?" She stuttered uneasily and stepped back from him. This was surreal, disturbingly surreal. He held up his hands and studied them himself before fixing his eyes on her.

"My name is Imit. I'm sorry for the… coded meeting but I couldn't just start wandering around town. I don't know who I might run into." He shrugged casually. "I'm sure you're rather… disturbed right about now."

"Disturbed? I'm freaking out!" She shouted and examined him. The man in front of her looked exactly like her father. Everything about him was her father, even his scent. "But you're… not… you're not my Daddy?" She blinked as he shook his head from side to side.

"No, I'm not. I may look like him but let me say it took a hell of a lot of work for me to look exactly like him." She stared at him longer, his icy blue eyes were so like her fathers. "I know what you're thinking… they are his." She stepped back, disgust suddenly overtaking her. "In order to imitate someone, you have to look exactly like them. The only way that can happen is to get implants. Before he passed he authorized me to take his eyes. They were pretty beaten up but, it all worked out."

"So… you… look like my dad… on purpose?" Seriah breathed, fascination suddenly washing over as she began to appreciate the situation she was finding herself in. "He knew he might lose then… and he… wanted you to… do this to yourself?" She circled him happily, everything about him looked like her father, he even sounded like him. "I'm impressed."

"So am I when I look in the mirror." He nodded and watched her carefully. He remembered her from his stays at the house with Seiya. He'd always found Seriah to be attractive though looking like her father certainly… complicated things. He was looking at her through Seiya's eyes and yet, she was still as appealing as she always had been. "You probably wouldn't remember me but… I did stay at your house a few times… remember… I was the short, scrawny, red head… Imit?" He prodded gently as she seemed to think about his words.

"Oh my God… I remember you! What a change!" She looked at him with an even greater sense of amazement. "Why would you do this to yourself though?"

"He wanted me to… besides, that's what I was groomed for. He showed me how to be like him, and I mean in every aspect. I am exactly like him in EVERY way! I can do anything he could, and I can do it just the way he did… that includes your mother, and I'm genuinely looking forward to that part of my mission." Imit slapped his hands together and winked. Seriah knitted her brow and bit her lip.

"What mission?" She stepped close to him and watched him suddenly imitate her father's cold expression. It was the way she remembered him being when talking business.

"Why do you need to know young lady?" His tone sent shivers down her spine. He was definitely good at what he did. "My mission is to get your mother back from that bastard. She's mine and I don't want him touching her! Oh, and don't worry… when I do have her back she will pay for her disobedience." His entire being seemed to darken as he ended his speech. It was so like her father, so dead on, that she felt as if she was talking to him. Then Imit smiled and chuckled. "I take it… I nailed that performance?"

"You did." She nodded excitedly. "My mission is to kill Darien. I plan on kidnapping my sister and using her to my advantage. I will kill Darien then… probably my mother. That doesn't conflict with your mission at all does it?" He admired her as she enthusiastically talked about her plot then snapped himself out of his trance.

"No, not at all… say… Nehelenia…" He hesitated for a moment and bit his lip. "You know… we're roughly the same age and um… I've… well, I've always found you… attractive…" She listened to him carefully and smiled. This was odd to hear from a man who looked like her father but still. She had liked Imit very much.

"Let's cross one bridge at a time. Shall we?" She smiled and hugged him as she would hug her long lost father. "Right now you're my dad, not my boyfriend." He nodded and pulled himself from her arms.

"Then I'll act like your father." He grabbed her violently by the upper arm and started to pull her out of the woods. "Let's go home young lady, we have some plans to discuss."

* * *

*now*

"You're not real!" Serena flinched. He grinned Seiya's genuinely and pulled her lips close to his before studying her face. "You're not… you're dead." She whispered and closed her eyes. This was all a big nightmare. It had to be! This was a result of her thinking of him.

"I assure you, I'm very real." He then roughly pulled her lips to his. If she had doubts before she didn't anymore. Only Seiya kissed her like this! It was painful and demanding but somehow still wonderful. Her scalp was throbbing from his tight hold and as she suddenly realized the situation she was in she began to really fight against him. She wouldn't let herself fall prey to him, not again, not now! She clawed at him only for him to expertly detain her.

Imit felt her begin to fight him and grinned into the kiss. This was where the real fun began. It had been like a game to Seiya and now he knew why. This woman was rather… addictive. Something about her enveloped your senses and as if to realize it was the key, he suddenly felt all his Seiya instincts kick in. He stood, pulling her up with him until he could yank her from the large tub and throw her against the wall. "God I've missed you." He laughed as she slammed into the wall then fell to the ground, her wet skin unable to gain traction on the tile. "For five years you've lived like Darien's happy little lap dog! For five years I've kept myself hidden, five years I've waited to come for you again and now that I have our daughter… it's time."

"What? Seriah's locked… locked away." She flinched as Imit grabbed her violently by the neck and pulled her from the floor. She struggled against him as he held her against the wall, her hands grasp at his to try and loosen them. She'd been in this situation so many times, she knew how long she had until she blacked out.

"Of course, for five years you haven't been doing your wifely duties either." He released her neck only to push his body against hers. Fear filled her eyes as she realized that she wasn't strong enough to fight him. She hadn't been for the longest time and five years of not having to defend herself had made her even weaker. Her body was far more tender now simply because Darien didn't abuse her.

Never before had she been in this much pain from something Seiya did so often. "You know… years ago I made Darien a promise… do you know what that promise was Serena?" She shook her head in understanding. For the first few years of their marriage Seiya had forced her to recite every ugly word of his promise to Darien. It had been sick but she'd done it to simply stay alive. He'd promised Darien that he would have her and that every night he took her to bed he would hurt her so badly that she would cry for Darien. She had too. "How could you forget right?" He cooed and smacked her when she didn't reply. "Answer me!"

"I could never forget!" She screamed desperately. "Please… Seiya… don't do this! Please!" Imit buried his face into the nape of her neck and smiled to himself. He couldn't let her know that he wasn't Seiya but in the moment he was so proud of himself for tricking her. If there was anyone who could spot a fake it would be Serena and yet, there she was, begging him to spare her. "How did you do it?" She began to cry as he bit her harshly. "I saw Seriah shoot you…"

"He was a decoy, a double… are you really that ignorant sweet face? That you don't even know your own husband?" He felt her body seem to give up. She believed him!

"This time… he will kill you." She said darkly. This was a new side of the Serena Imit knew. He'd shadowed Seiya for so long and she'd never acted like this towards him. How would Seiya react? He wouldn't, that's what he'd do.

"No Serena, this time, he'll be the one to die." He then released her. "Of course we all know how to get to Darien's heart… you fuck with his Serena. So this is where I leave you for now. He'll see what I've done… and you'll tell him the truth, that I was here and for the first time sweet face… I'll bet he doesn't believe you." Imit smiled and turned away from Serena. He heard her sob a little and slide down the wall until she was on the tiled floor. Seiya had held so much power over her, it was truly inspiring. He wondered if he could control Seriah in the same way. Perhaps he'd try.

Darien and the boys came home a few hours later. They all stepped into the house and looked around. There was no sign of Serena or Rini. "Serena?" Darien called out and waited for a response. "Spilt up." He commanded in a low voice and walked towards their bedroom. He walked past their private bathroom and noticed the door shut. "Serena?" He knocked and heard a small noise. Now alarmed he turned the knob and opened the door. It was black in the bathroom, an odd thing if Serena was in there. He flipped on the light and his heart dove to the bottom of his stomach as he took in the sight before him.

Serena was crumpled on the floor against the wall, her head against the tile and her blue eyes wide open as tears streamed down her face. He could see a nice bruise on her face and one more on her neck. She seemed to be staring off into space, her pupils dilated. "Derrick!" Darien shouted alarmingly "DERRICK!" He rushed to her and gathered her into his arms. "Serena? Serena?" He began to call her name and rock her gently in his arms as the three boys ran into the small room. Derrick pushed past the twins and threw himself to his knees in front of his father and step mother. "What's wrong with her?" Darien looked at his son desperately.

Derrick began to look Serena over and frowned in confusion. "Easy… she looks catatonic… you've said in the past she has a history of it… well, this looks like a textbook case." Peruru said calmly. "Something happened to her while we were gone."

"No shit! Figure that out by yourself Sherlock?" Derrick snapped and examined the bruises on her. "I've seen this before…" Derrick let his breath catch as Seiya popped into his mind. Derrick's eyes immediately moved to her thighs and were relieved to see that she didn't have any bruises there. "She was attacked but she wasn't raped." He reassured his father and turned to look at the twins in the doorway. "Well… someone should go and get Rini. I'll bet she called Molly."

"I'll go." Helios said immediately and walked out of the bathroom. This was bad, someone had come to the house to attack Serena, that meant Rini was in even more danger. He felt sick as he thought of all the things someone would do to the adorable little girl. They could beat her, rape her, and so much more.

He hurried to Molly's house and quickly rushed to the door. He wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was, it definitely reeked of Seriah. He calmed himself and smoothed out his light clothing before knocking powerfully on the door. After a while a tall man with long, wavy brown hair answered the door and regarded him carefully. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Rini, Darien sent me." The man watched him for a while then slowly nodded and stepped aside so Helios could come into the house."You have a nice house." Helios smiled politely as the large man in front of him watched him carefully.

"Thank you… I'm sorry, I don't think I know who you are…" As the man finished his sentence Molly came into the room with Rini by her side. Rini immediately smiled and pulled her hand from Molly before running to Helios happily.

"Helios!" She squealed and jumped into his arms as he knelt down. "Aunt Molly, this is my boyfriend Helios." Molly's eyes widened in concern before glancing at the tall bear of a man who now had a knitted brow. "I told you he was cute!"

"You did… but Rini…" Molly stuttered while trying to formulate some sort of response. Helios sighed, clearly the woman was disturbed but it wasn't like he was truly the girl's boyfriend. She was only five!

"Rini, sweetie, you really need to stop telling people I'm your boyfriend. I'm your friend." The small girl frowned at his words while trying to search for some reason why the title wasn't appropriate. Helios stood and smiled at Molly warmly. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Helios… I'm Peruru's twin brother." Molly and the brunette man nodded then looked at one another uneasily. "She's taken quite a liking to me I'm afraid." He chuckled and patted the top of Rini's head. "Kids."

"Well Helios, my name's Nephrite." The large man thrust his hand forward to Helios who took it confidently. Nephrite clamped his hand around Helios' and squeezed. The two men stared at one another briefly before Nephrite released his grip and allowed Helios to pick Rini up and place her on his hip. The petit girl smiled and placed her head upon his shoulder while wrapping her little arms around his neck.

"Um… It was nice ta meet ya Helios!" Molly's accent began to show through, a clear sign she was uncomfortable with allowing Helios to leave with the girl. "Iyts odd ya know… Sarenah should a called me."

"Serena's not feeling well right now and you know Darien, he's right next to her, making sure she's okay." Helios smiled at the two people staring at him. "May I ask you both something?" The pair looked at one another then tentatively nodded. "Why does everyone seem so uncomfortable with Rini being around me?"

Molly immediately went pale and turned her eyes to the ground while Nephrite smirked. "Why? She's a five and she talks about you as though you're her age. The girl is so smitten with you and it's clear that it's not a school girl crush. It's the oddest thing I've ever seen and frankly, by the way you look at her… it's unsettling." Molly had looked up at Nephrite during his speech and had a pensive look to her.

"Oh tha otha hand." She paused and stepped forward. "Ah always knew thayt Sarenah an' Dayrien were weyard! Ya knew there was somethin' going on there… so… I guess… this isn't that strange." Molly relaxed and her speech returned to normal. "I can see in your eyes that you're a nice young man and you're not going to hurt her." She shook her head. "My friends are so very… disturbed."

"Yes, they are aren't they?" Helios chuckled and looked at Rini who was now asleep on his shoulder. "I just want you to know that Seriah's been released and is after Rini… if you watch her again please, please be careful." Molly's eyes went wide as she nodded and clasp her hands in front of her.

"It's not right… they've suffered so much pain… Serena's not sick is she? Something happened… something with Seriah?" Helios nodded and watched as Molly balled her fists. "That man was the worst thing to happen to her! I hate Darien for letting it happen!" Molly then turned and stormed out of the room leaving Nephrite and Helios together. After a moment Nephrite nodded his head and turned to follow Molly while Helios turned towards the door. He had to find a safe place for the little one in his arms and by the looks of it that mission gotten a lot harder.

* * *

"I want to talk to her." Peruru demanded as he walked into the bedroom where Darien was holding Serena protectively in his arms. When the older man looked up from his wife Peruru could see something dangerous, defiant, animalistic. "Darien, go, I'm a psychiatrist remember?" Darien seemed to let out a low growl and went back to looking down at Serena who had her face buried in his chest as if trying to push something from her memory. "Darien! You're enabling her now get out!" Peruru stood his ground as Darien violently glared at him, his dark blue eyes could have scared the devil away. "Please." Peruru loosened a bit.

After a while Darien shifted Serena to the side and untangled himself from her. Her eyes widened as she protested with the slightest of whimpers, which, drew Darien back down to her. He placed a large hand against her bruised cheek and smiled while kissing her chastely on the lips and standing again. As he passed Peruru his eyes gave a warning. Peruru waited for Darien to leave then closed the doors and locked them. "Serena. Stop this nonsense and look at me." He waited by the doors with his arms crossed. He had seen this behavior before and he didn't like it one bit. He knew Serena to be a strong and confident woman, the fact that she was acting like a frightened child was ridiculous. "Darien's not here to coddle you Serena so you might as well straighten your act up." Her blue eyes shifted to him and for the first time in many years he saw genuine fear. The woman wasn't just putting on an act, something had shaken her to the very core of her being. "Serena… what happened when we were gone?"

She shook and curled herself up before closing her eyes to prevent tears from flowing down her cheeks. "It was… I was taking a bath when the door opened. I thought you had all come back and Darien was trying to frighten me… he likes to try you know?" She smiled briefly. "I could hear him walk across the tile and kneel by the bathtub. I expected him to grab me so I told him that he couldn't scare me and he ought to just stop trying. He didn't say anything so I told him he could get in the tub if he wanted and that's when…" Her voice began to shake as tears overwhelmed her eyes. "It wasn't Darien who responded… it was… it was Seiya. I opened my eyes and there he was, looking down at me with that… that grin. Then he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to him, he kissed me and pulled me from the tub. He threw me against the wall casing me to fall. He picked me up by my neck and pressed himself into me. I thought he was going to rape me… he hit me and…" She shivered and hugged herself. "It was him… I know it's crazy but… those were his eyes, it was his kiss… it was him! He said he sent a decoy… that Darien killed a decoy!" She shouted angrily.

Peruru listened and felt a sense of dread hit him. He knew it wasn't Seiya, multiple DNA tests had proven that Darien had killed Seiya. The man who had attacked Serena had to be an imitator. One who would have to have followed Seiya everywhere. Whoever the imitator was he was good enough to fool Serena and that was overly concerning. That meant that there was a Seiya running around, though not the original this one could be worse. Imitators had to be a little kooky in the first place because what human being would alter their being so much to be another? "It wasn't Seiya." Peruru sighed.

"Yes it was! I know Seiya! Those eyes are unmistakable! That tone… his kiss! It was him!" Serena insisted while upsetting herself. It was no wonder the woman was so terrified. It seemed as if Seiya was indestructible and perhaps… he was. There were people loyal to him, his daughter was just like him, and now there was an imitator who took pleasure in acting just like him and torturing Serena.

"It wasn't him. I promise you… no matter how much the guy looked, acted, or sounded like Seiya… it wasn't him." Serena looked at Peruru hesitantly and shook her head. Clearly she didn't believe him and that was fine. He didn't have to convince her, he had to convince Darien and the others. "I've got to go talk to Darien. Relax, we're right here okay? No one's going to get you while we're here… but… don't tell him anything right now okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes.


	8. Options

I know, I know, it's a little short but you know what? I think it's pretty good... I hope you all like it. Let me know with a **REVIEW!**

* * *

Options

Peruru walked into the living room where Derrick and Darien were sitting anxiously Helios had returned and was just walking down the stairs from leaving Rini in her room. All three men were looking at him worriedly. Peruru stared at his brother, then looked at Darien. "You should go in there and just stay with her."

"What happened?" Darien stood and growled angrily. Peruru sighed and shook his head as Darien stalked over to him and menacingly squared his shoulders. "Tell me what she said."

"I can't do that… not yet." Peruru shook his head and walked to Helios. "We need to talk." Helios nodded and looked past Peruru just as Peruru was yanked backwards and Derrick slammed him into the ground. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" Peruru shouted as Derrick growled and punched him a few times causing his lip to split.

"This is all your fault!" Derrick shouted angrily as Helios effortlessly pulled him away from the passive Peruru. Darien shook his head angrily and marched into his bedroom deciding that his wife was more important than the struggle going on. "You know you did this! You had the ability to keep Seriah in there and you let someone else do an evaluation of her. You let her get out and now she's attacking my mom!" Derrick struggled against Helios and managed to get free.

"Icky!" Rini shouted and rushed down the stairs. "Icky stop! Icky stop!" She shouted desperately as Derrick continued to go after Peruru. Helios was still trying to restrain the man when Derrick slammed his elbow back into the white haired man's face. "Helios!" Rini whispered furiously then stomped her foot. "DERRICK!" She screamed, her high-pitched voice piercing the air painfully. Derrick paused for a brief moment allowing Helios to grab him and slam him into the ground. Helios' lip had burst open and was now oozing blood.

"If I didn't think it would ruin her life I'd gut you right now." Helios growled angrily and shoved Derrick's arm at a painful angle up his back. Rini ran over there and put her petit hands on Helios' face before she rushed into the kitchen and came back with a damp napkin.

"Here…" She handed him the napkin and angrily glared down at Derrick who was glaring at Peruru. "Why are you fighting?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Ruru?"

"Don't worry Rini… we're just playing." Peruru sighed and touched the nasty welt that was forming on his forehead. Helios glared at him then looked at Rini with concern. "Derrick's just playing a little rougher than we…"

"Stop lying to her!" Helios snapped. "We're fighting because your brother's an ignorant jackass." Rini's eyes widened then she smiled genuinely. "Are you going to straighten up now or do I have to break your arm?" Helios snapped at the man beneath him. Derrick said nothing but nodded.

"Derrick… why don't you take Rini out somewhere… I mean… it could do some good… my brother and I can talk." Peruru suggested then sighed as Rini protested and wrapped her arms securely around Helios. Derrick was off of the floor and straightening his clothes while looking from one twin to the other angrily.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Rini shouted and squeezed Helios even tighter while closing her eyes. Derrick balled his fists and pulled out his cell phone. He had to get out of this house, away from everyone in it. He had to see Trista.

"Whatever." Derrick snapped and texted Trista, instructing her to meet him in the park. "You're coming with whether you like it or not." Derrick pointed at his sister who shook her head and held onto Helios. "Yes, come on Rini."

"No, you're not taking her anywhere, you're angry right now and you're the one Seriah's most likely to follow." Helios said defiantly and wrapped his arms around the small girl. "I will not let you be the downfall of this girl."

"I could say the same about you!" Derrick shouted and pointed accusingly at Helios. "You're the one who's in love with a child!" Peruru stood aside and was shaking his head sadly. This was going to get ugly if Derrick didn't leave and it seemed that he wasn't going to do that unless Rini went too.

"Helios, let him take her… you'll be careful right?" Derrick nodded angrily and grabbed Rini the moment Helios released her. "Be…" Derrick pulled Rini out of the house and slammed the door behind him. "Careful."

Helios stared at the door then glared at Peruru menacingly. "Let's make this quick. I don't trust that… pompus… asshole!" Peruru shook his head and sighed. "Come on!"

"Okay! God! What is it with the men around here and getting so uptight over women?" Peruru sighed exasperatedly. "This is simply ridiculous!" He looked at his brother who had his arms crossed impatiently. "Fine… we have a Seiya imitator to deal with." Helios froze as the words hit him. "He was here, in the house. He attacked Serena… apparently he's very convincing because she thinks it was Seiya." Peruru relayed the information and shook his head.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Helios shouted and rushed to the door. "You fucking idiot! Yeah, let's not tell Derrick so when he sees the guy he's going to get distracted and Seriah's going to nab Rini. Brilliant!" He yanked open the door and rushed outside as Peruru realized the error in his thinking. _Please no… please no!_ Helios chanted as he rushed to the park where he knew Derrick was heading.

* * *

"You seem a little upset." Trista said cautiously as Derrick approached. He was practically dragging Rini with him as he marched over to where Trista was. "Hey Rini!" She smiled hopefully. Whatever was going on Rini didn't look happy.

"You will stay in my sight at all times understand me? Don't even think of going back home without me." Derrick said sternly and released her hand so she stumbled a few steps but steadied herself. Her eyes teared up as her lip quivered and she rushed to the long tunnel where kids when to hide from their parents. "RINI! I mean it!" He went to go after her but Trista caught his arm.

"You can see her from here." Trista walking him to a bench and sat down as they watched Rini crawl into the long tube and sit down to hug her knees. "What's going on?" The woman with long green hair asked patiently.

"I… I don't know… there's just so many… bad things in my life and I can't get rid of them!" Trista knitted her brow and sighed while Derrick leaned back and slammed his fists into the bench. "I'm just so angry!" Trista nodded and looked at Rini's petite figure which began to move to the other end of the tunnel. Derrick looked towards the tunnel and froze when he spotted a figure across the playground that didn't belong. "What the…" He stared at the figure which subsequently made Trista stare too. "That's not…" He studied the man who looked as if he were glaring at him from across the playground. It looked like Seiya! "Trista… what do you see?"

"Um… the guy with the black hair and ice blue eyes? Why does he look like he's glaring at us?" She asked hesitantly and finally looked at Derrick who looked terrified. Suddenly Derrick stood, his fists clenched.

"Seiya! Is that you?" Derrick yelled causing children and parents alike to stop and stare at him. The man in question grinned and nodded his head in affirmation then turned away and began to walk into the woods. "Rini!" Derrick ran to the tunnel and ducked down. The girl was nowhere to be found. "Oh my God… RINI!" He turned in a circle as Trista began to search the playground for the little blonde girl. Derrick pulled the photo of his sister from his wallet and began to show it to people.

"Yeah, I saw her. She left with a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She looked perfectly happy…" An older lady smiled and looked up at Derrick. He felt all the color drain from his face, especially as he saw Helios and Peruru approaching. "Is there something wrong dear?" The lady asked as he began to shake his head. How could he have been so foolish?

"Where is she?" Helios growled and grabbed Derrick violently by the collar. "So help me God you'd better know where she is!" He shouted, as Derrick remained silent. Helios saw Trista talking to multiple parents and from the looks of her hand gestures she seemed to be describing Rini. "Where is she?" His tone was no longer angry, in fact it was surprisingly dark.

"She went with Seriah." Was all Derrick said before Helios ripped him away from the playground and slammed him into a tree. "I know!" Derrick shouted before Helios said anything. "I don't' know how it happened… one minute she was right there then the next… she wasn't! I thought I saw Seiya and then… she was gone! I don't even know how Seriah managed to get her."

"Most likely because Rini doesn't know the woman's a threat! Rini thinks she's some princess and more than likely, Seriah played it up! You let her get your sister!" Helios was shouting so loud that parents were beginning to take their children away from the playground. Trista rushed over followed by Peruru. "She will kill her!" Helios let Derrick go and began to walk away.

"No! Helios no! If you go the imitator will get you! Now we know he's with Seriah. He'll kill you before you even get near Rini." Peruru held his brother back. "Think about this! We have to be careful. They're not going to do anything to her right now. Not until Darien knows they have her."

"You're wrong… Seiya was abusive and she looks so much like Serena… the imitator will hurt her and Seriah won't be able to do one thing about it… I have to try to get her." Helios said softly, his voice laden with guilt and sadness.

"Not yet… please not yet Helios… I know you care for her but you just can't risk going right now." Peruru smiled sadly. "We have to go and tell Darien."

* * *

Rini sat in the back seat with a smile on her face. She was happy to get away from her angry brother and was excited to go with the princess. "Do you live in a castle?" Rini asked Seriah excitedly. Seriah looked at her with a smile plastered on her face.

"No… a castle wouldn't fit in around here… but it does have a dungeon." Imit said sternly from the drivers seat. The girl in the back seat was such a naïve little one it amazed him. How could Serena and Darien raise such a clueless child? "Nehelenia, tell her of your house." Seriah looked at Imit wearily and then back at Rini who was readily awaiting an answer.

"W… well… I um… it's a big house, your room will be upstairs." Seriah smiled as genuinely as she could but faltered slightly. She knew Imit wasn't happy with the tale, he had wanted her to tell the full gruesome story but she didn't want Rini discovering her dark intentions until she had her safely locked away.

"Who are you?" Rini looked at Imit curiously. He smiled a large, cold smile, then looked back at her. "Are you a king?"

"I am! I am king Seiya!" He laughed and pulled the car into the driveway of the house Seiya had built. "Here we are little princess." He cooed and got out of the car, yanking her door open. Rini got out and stopped, her widened blue eyes scanning the house. "Come along Rini." He held his hand out for her as Seriah went to unlock the door. Rini looked at him then at the house and took a step back. "Rini."

"No… I don't like it here… it feels funny. I want to go home." She looked from Imit to Seriah then back. Imit smiled and stepped towards her, thankful for the somewhat secluded atmosphere. He grabbed Rini almost violently and carried her into the house kicking and screaming. He took her upstairs and thrust open the door to Seriah's old room. Throwing the little girl on the bed he grabbed the door handle and smiled at her.

"Welcome little Serena. Don't piss me off or else you'll regret it." He slammed the door and locked it. Finally Seriah was getting her way and soon… he'd have his. He didn't volunteer to be Seiya's imitator for nothing. No, he wanted what Seiya had, he wanted the women Seiya had. "I've locked her in your room." Imit snapped as he descended the stairs and Seriah was waiting.

"Thank you for your help." She visibly relaxed. "We're a pretty good team." Imit watched her carefully then sneered like Seiya would have. "What?" Seriah looked at him with reservation. She wasn't sure which person Imit was at the moment but something told her he had officially become her father. A few times he'd tried to do something sweet for her but it was clear that he favored acting like her father. She couldn't blame him really, at times she forgot he wasn't her father.

"Of course we are Seriah. You're my daughter." He stepped forward and locked his eyes on hers. "Though you're not entirely acting like it." She gulped and smiled just before he grabbed her by the hair. She hissed her pain and looked at him with large eyes. "You've become quite mouthy."

"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered and waited for him to say something else. Imit stood there, admiring her features and felt a familiar twinge in his stomach. Seiya had told him many stories of Beryl abusing him, additionally he had expressed his difficulty in not treating Seriah like her mother. Seiya had never sexually abused his daughter though he had thought about it many times when Serena wasn't around. Seiya had been a sex driven man and Imit found himself wondering what Seiya would do in this situation. Maybe he would give in and do what Seiya hadn't. He could control Seriah just like Seiya had… why not. "I don't mean to be disrespectful." She added. He released her and shook his head. He should have taken Serena in the bathroom. That would have been way too easy!

"They will come for her. Helios will be first. That moronic boy is actually in love with that girl… disgusting isn't it?" Seriah bit her lip as she nodded. She didn't want Imit to see how much he'd hurt her. Something in the way he'd pulled her hair though had aroused her. She wasn't sure why but she found herself becoming more and more attracted to him. "We must be ready for them."

"Imit…" She hesitated and placed a hand on his chest. Her father's icy blue eyes locked on her suddenly before Imit narrowed them. "Please, be Imit for a moment."

"You mean that annoying little boy who followed me around?" He snapped and saw a sadness wash over her. "Why would you want me to act like him? I'm your father!" She balled her fists and looked at him in frustration. She wanted Imit because she was tired of resisting him.

"Because… I'm attracted to him… I was hoping that maybe… Imit could teach me a few things…" She smiled then cried out as Imit smacked her, sending her flying to the carpet. "OW! Don't make me fight you!"

"How could you even think of letting that boy touch you?" Seriah stared at Imit with shock on her face. He'd taken this role far too seriously. He then smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Get up!" She winced and looked into his eyes which were undoubtedly filled with lust. "You want to act like your mother then I'll treat you like your mother!" He tangled his hand in her hair and drug her up the stairs, past the door that Rini was pounding on, and into her parents' old room.

"Wait a second!" Seriah shouted as Imit pushed her into the room. "Who are you right now?" He smiled, indeed she would ask that question. He didn't really know the answer though, he'd been Seiya for so long he wasn't even sure if Imit really existed anymore. "I will not let this happen if you're my father."

"I don't think you could stop me." He grinned and started to stalk her like he'd seen Seiya stalk Serena. "Face it Seriah, you don't want to stop me." She shook her head from side to side in denial.

"No… not if you're Seiya." She yelped as he grabbed her again and pushed her onto the bed beneath him. She struggled but soon realized that he knew what he was doing. "Get away from me!"

"Shut up!" He smacked her and grabbed one of the handcuffs Seiya had left attached to the bed. It was easy to get one of Seriah's wrists into it and even easier to get the other wrist into another. Imit pressed his mouth to hers hungrily. Oh how he'd wanted this, for too long he'd waited in Seiya's shadow, now he was going to take what he wanted. It was a skill he'd learned from Seiya and he'd use it now. Seriah tried to fight him, tried to bite him defiantly but when he moved his lips to her neck and bit her, she gasp.

"Imit! Get away from me!" She screamed and pulled at the cuffs around her wrists. Something about the situation felt so right to her but at the same time… so very wrong. He paused for the briefest moment and looked into her eyes, is own unsure and questioning.

"You…" He moved away from her slightly, his breath was slightly ragged as he looked down at her. "You're not a… are you?" She pulled herself away from him and tucked her legs close to her body. "Oh my God Seriah, I'm so sorry!" He relented and quickly uncuffed her wrists. "I mean… I really want you but I'm not… I wouldn't…" He finished his thought with a frustrated, almost angry grunt.

Seriah stared at him and for a brief moment thought of Derrick and the way she'd treated his so long ago. "Hey… look, I… I really like you but… I'm not going to have sex with my dad okay? I can deal with you looking like him but not acting like him. If you really want me then you have to be you… Imit." She smiled and touched the side of his face.

"I get it… I'm sorry. I get carried away at times." He sighed and moved away from her. He hated himself for treating her the way he just had. "I'll go." He turned from her and began to leave the room when her small voice stopped him.

"I don't want you to go." She had practically whispered it but he'd heard it loud and clear. Turning back to her, Imit smiled and shook his head from side to side, unable to process her moods. "I was waiting for Derrick but… it looks like a more appealing option has crossed my path."


	9. Negotiations

Yup yup I know. Yet another short one but I'm trying to stay motivated and get the updates out every week on Saturday and Sunday... so for those of you who feel it has been longer than a week I promise you it has only been a week. :) Nonetheless, either it's short updates close together, or big ones farther apart. Your choice. **REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Negotiations

Darien lay next to his wife in bed and watched her sleep. His hand was buried in her hair, rubbing the back of her head and ears as she slept. A frown touched his face as she whimpered a little and scrunched her face slightly, she wasn't sleeping well and no doubt, it was because of whatever had happened earlier. The boys had left the house so quickly earlier it worried him a bit but then again they were an unpredictable bunch of men.

Serena's eyes suddenly shot open as she jerked upright and stared at the double doors that lead to the library. Her chest was heaving with laborious and hurried breaths but it was the look in her eyes that worried Darien the most. "Something's wrong." She said almost hysterically.

"Serena… calm down." He sat up and gently pulled her into his arms which she quickly denied. Pushing away from him she jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe to cover her naked body. "Serena!"

"Where's my baby?" She immediately stared at him, her eyes held an unknown fear and desperateness. "Where's Rini?" He knitted his brow and stood up, crossing the room and looking into her eyes.

"She's with Derrick… she's safe. What are you worried about?" He cupped her face with one of his large hands. "There's nothing to worry about."

"DAD!" Derrick shouted as he burst through the front doors and into the house. "DAD!" Darien looked at the doors and felt a twinge of despair. He quickly released his wife and went into the living room to where Derrick was standing. The man was practically hyperventilating, Trista was desperately trying to calm him, and Peruru was clearly acting as a barrier between Derrick and Helios.

"What's going on?" Darien scanned the room looking for Rini and, when he didn't find her he immediately looked back towards the library. Serena was standing in the doorway, gripping the door frame as she watched the scene. Darien deliberately walked to his son and whispered. "Where's your sister?"

Derrick looked down at the ground then let his shoulders fall. "Tell him! Go on do it!" Helios yelled as he forcefully grabbed Peruru and pushed him aside. "Tell him what happened!" Darien looked from one man to the other then at Peruru who was now biting his lip. "You're such a coward! Darien, Seriah took your daughter, she has her now in that fucking house and lord knows what they're going to do to her!" Helios looked like a rabid wolf about to attack. His brown eyes were so wide it looked like they might pop out of his head.

"What!" Serena shouted angrily. "Darien! DERRICK!" She screamed at the boy she considered a son. "How could you… I mean…" Her voice faltered as her legs gave out and she slid down the doorframe to the hard floor and began to sob.

"I'm sorry dad… I thought I saw Seiya… it was him…" Darien immediately looked at Peruru and Helios for clarification and noticed the angry and defiant look in Helios' eyes. "I don't know why…"

"It wasn't Seiya Darien. It was an imitator." Helios announced the information and looked at Serena carefully. She seemed not to have heard him but that didn't matter. "He's helping Seriah and I'm sure he's the one who came here earlier. He'll be back and most likely he's going to be more aggressive when he does." Darien nodded and looked at Trista. The poor woman looked so confused as she tried to consol Derrick.

"Okay… let's not do anything rash… they'll be expecting us to come in with guns blazing but… we… we have to think about this." Darien was having a hard time articulating himself due to his anger. He was furious but anger never lead anywhere good. "Seriah's taken Rini because she knows she's precious to us… if we don't react to her threats she will have no reason to harm Rini."

"Darien! You can't be serious? Seriah's insane! She doesn't think logically!" Helios threw his hands in the air with a growl.

"Yes, she does. She took Rini didn't she? That was extremely logical and well planned." Darien rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I'll go and talk to Taiki and Yaten." Derrick sighed. "Maybe they can help us. Have either of you made the antidote to that… nasty serum?" Helios and Peruru looked at one another with a fearful glance before Peruru nodded his head in affirmation. "Good, give it to me and I'll se what sort of information I can get from them." Peruru went up to his room and came back down with a vial.

"Thirty cc's ought to do it." He handed the bottle to Derrick and looked at Trista. "Thank you for your help. Everything will be a little clearer with time." She nodded and followed Derrick out of the house.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine." She smiled and placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. Derrick shook his head and looked at Trista with a sorry droop of the eyes. "I know you're worried but whatever is going on… it'll be okay."

The two drove to the hospital in silence and when they finally reached the parking lot and turned off the car Derrick sighed. "This is all my fault… if I had given in to her all those years ago I could have… she wouldn't be like this." Trista said nothing, after all, what could she say to him? She didn't know what was going on.

Derrick could hear Yaten cussing at an innocent nurse the moment he entered that section of the hospital. Despite the fact that Taiki had been given a private room Yaten could still be heard throughout the floor when he was angry. "I don't care what your fucking orders are I'm telling you you're not sticking any more needles in him! They're making him sicker!" Derrick swung his brown eyes to Trista then rushed to the room as the young nurse ran out with tears streaking her face. "Don't look at me like that Ki. You know I'm right." Derrick saw Yaten spit as he sat in the chair next to his lover. After a few moments Yaten looked up at Derrick with a blank face.

"I need to ask a few questions about Seriah's plan and a… Seiya imitator?" Derrick said cautiously as Yaten's eyes widened. Upon hearing Derrick's words Taiki turned his head ever so slowly and his brown eyes locked with the young doctors. He looked dreadful. His hair had almost completely fallen out and his face looked gaunt and hollow, his eyes dark and listless.

"Why should I tell you anything? You've done nothing to help! In fact he's laying here dying and you're doing nothing." Yaten growled then seemed to jerk forward and stare at Taiki for a moment. "No! I'm not saying one word."

"Please? She and that guy have taken my sister… she's never done anything bad in her life. She doesn't deserve to be hurt." Derrick was pleading with Yaten. "I have the antidote here, Helios and Peruru made it themselves."

Yaten looked at Derrick skeptically then sighed and sank back into the chair. "Fine, if you give him the antidote and he's doing better in the next twenty four hours I'll tell you anything you want to know." Derrick seemed to wither at the idea of having to wait. Trista looked from one man to the other and growled.

She marched over to Yaten and grabbed his shirt collar violently. "Listen to me you pig headed asshole! You can save two people right now. You're lover and an innocent little girl! I don't want information later, I want it NOW!" She was so close to Yaten it almost looked like their noses were touching.

"Get your hands off of me woman… and don't threaten me again." Yaten hissed dangerously and grabbed the woman's wrists roughly. Trista winced but held firm, her eyes blazing with determination. "I want results first."

"Then he dies and you get nothing." She snapped and let go of him. He, however did not return the favor, instead his face twisted into a look of rage and disgust as he stood. "Go ahead, hurt me, do whatever you want but that's not going to stop Derrick from walking out."

"Want to bet?" Yaten whispered Darkly and spun her around so her back was pressed to him and he had one strong arm around her neck. "Let's find out… Derrick… Ricky…" He emphasized nastily. "Give Taiki the injection or she dies."

"No." Derrick stood straight and glared at his opponent. "If you kill her then you'll have no other leverage over me and there's no point." Yaten smiled wickedly and shook his head.

"Then you've already forgotten about your innocent little sister who looks exactly like your mother? How sad." Derrick felt his resolve waiver a bit. It was true, Yaten held the higher ground here. "That imitator is the best out there. His name is Imit and he'll go to the ends of the earth to be Seiya."

"Imit?" Derrick recognized the name. He remembered the young red head coming over to the house and staying. The boy had an unhealthy obsession with Seiya and especially Seriah. Derrick had caught Imit in Seriah's room in the middle of the night more than once. After a while Derrick had hid in Seriah's room and waited. Imit had come in and stood at the side of Seriah's bed, staring at her intensely.

Imit had also followed Serena around carefully. Derrick had seen lust fill the boys eyes many times as he watched Serena do something and he'd even seen Imit volunteer to do laundry just to sniff the two women's undergarments. The guy was crazy and Derrick had no doubt that soon Imit would be controlling Seriah and not the other way around.

"I have a call to make. Will you just let Trista go? I'm going to give Taiki the injection anyway. I still want the information though." Derrick shook his head and approached Taiki with a syringe and the vial. He pulled the right dosage into the instrument and made sure everything looked okay before injecting the serum into Taiki. Yaten released Trista and took his lover's hand tenderly.

Derrick quickly left the room and called the house. He hoped to high heaven that his father would answer the phone. He needed to talk to Darien and no one else.

* * *

Imit lay on his side staring at the now sleeping Seriah. She was so beautiful when she slept… she was always beautiful in his eyes. Her pale face was obscured by a blanket of jet black hair and slowly, carefully he reached out his hand and moved it away from her still features. Taking a deep breath he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. This was a dream come true for him, truly it was. He had become his idol, gained leverage over the enemy, slept with Seriah… the only thing left to do was to get to Serena. He closed his eyes and pictured the way she'd let fear consume her. Those clear blue eyes were so beautiful, so addicting. The way her lips had tasted, the way she smelled and felt against his body started to flood his mind. Though she had aged considerably in years she hadn't changed much and he'd bet anything she could do a cover for playboy and be every man's fantasy.

Seiya had wanted to control Serena only because he knew she was the one controlling him. Everyone could see the hold Serena had on him… not to mention others. It was almost as if she had some power to completely overtake a man… any man. Darien was no different than Seiya and certainly no different from all the others Serena had enticed in her younger years.

He closed his eyes and saw her cerulean eyes, they were so clear, so… full of fear… and life. He had to look into them again! Slowly, he removed himself from the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants before walking to Seriah's old room and Rini's prison. The petite girl had stopped banging on the door and now, the only sound that could be heard were soft sobs. With a flick of the wrist Imit unlocked the door and stepped in quickly. His sudden presence in the room temporarily halted the crying then it resumed after a moment. He scanned the room for the little girl and didn't find her. Smirking he dropped to his knees and looked under the bed. She was under there, her back pressed against the wall and her arms were protectively hugging her legs. "Rini… come out of there."

"No!" She shouted angrily and buried her face into her legs. The action angered the man now on the floor and so he scooted his body so it was along the side of the bed. He attempted to get under but soon realized that he was too large for the space.

"Rini…" He growled and reached for her. There was no way he'd be able to reach her like this and he knew it. "Damn it you little brat look at me!" Her defiant eyes suddenly appeared and bore into his. They weren't Serena's blue. Looking back at him were Darien's eyes, Darien's defiance and confidence. He growled and stood, disappointed with the little girl under the bed. She was supposed to look exactly like Serena. She was supposed to be impressionable, moldable! "Rini, come out of there now!" He shouted then growled as she once again refused. "God damn it you little bitch!" He tore the mattress and box spring from the bed and grabbed her hastily by the hair. She instantly screamed and began to cry. This little girl wasn't anything like Serena. Sure she looked like the woman but she was nothing compared to her mother.

The tears rolled down her face and one by one hit the floor and as he watched her cry a smirk crept onto his face. If he wanted to he could continue with his plan. He could mould Rini into the perfect woman, he could make her everything he wanted… then again he could forget about that and truly use her to his advantage. "Immy… what are you doing?" Seriah interrupted his thoughts and as he turned to her he released the tiny blonde. Seriah was eyeing him suspiciously then she stepped forward and knelt in front of Rini who was very quick to throw herself into Seriah's open arms.

"I want to go home… I miss my mommy and Daddy!" Her shaking voice was soon cut off by Seriah's devilish cackle. Rini pulled away from her and stared at the two people suspiciously before beginning to cry again. "You both tricked me… who are you?"

"I am your sister and you… little brat… are going to be my reveng." Seriah stood and grabbed Imit's hand. She led him out of the room then shut and locked the door. "What were you doing? I don't need her so angry and scared that she doesn't cooperate."

"I wanted to see her… that's all." Imit sighed then straightened his back and looked at Seriah like her father would look at her. "Besides, who said you were the only person who had plans for her?" Seriah stepped back with a look of surprise on her face then jumped as Imit grabbed her and pulled her against him. "I can't wait to Darien how devious we are." He then pressed his lips to hers and began to back her towards the bedroom for the second time.


	10. Act Now

Okay, here we go, you get three chapters today. Two chapters and an Epilogue. Yes, it's over and even though I'm sad to see it end I'm also very happy. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Act Now

Serena sat on the edge of her bed, her body stiff and her eyes staring straight ahead blankly. Occasionally she could hear Helios' angry voice shouting various threats and warnings but beyond that the house was quiet. She couldn't take this, couldn't handle the idea of waiting to see what information Derrick managed to scrounge up. _We must act now!_ She bitterly pursed her lips together.

Standing up, Serena walked into the great room and glared at the three men sitting at the table. The white haired twins faced her while her husband's body faced the other way. Even at a glance she could see the devastation ripping through the man's body. Darien wasn't one to relinquish possession of anything and the fact that their daughter was so close to danger was more than likely driving him to the brink of his civility. "Dare… we have to go and get her."

Helios stood and looked at Serena with sorrow as Darien shook his head from side to side. "Serena… you're not going anywhere." Darien said softly and looked up at Helios who only nodded his agreement. Peruru nodded in turn. "So help me you're not participating in this."

"This will never stop! As long as there are people out there who are loyal to Seiya… this will never stop! Even now… he's seeking revenge!" Darien turned in his chair, his deep blue eyes furious and dark.

"Serena! You are NOT going to do anything about this! This is MY responsibility." He stood as the blond balled her fists in defiance. Peruru looked at Helios, this was an argument waiting to happen. "You are going to stay in this house and be safe. I will call whoever I need to in order to keep you here." Though Darien's tone warned anger and danger Serena could see the fear nestled deep in his eyes. "The boys and I are waiting for Derrick to come back, when he does, we'll learn what he knows then we're leaving…" The defiance in Serena's eyes was enough to know that she would not listen to him. "Fine, if you're going to be stubborn then I'm calling Sapphire to baby-sit you… and Andrew for good measure."

"Excuse me? Baby-sit!" Serena screamed angrily. "I am not sixteen any more Darien! You're not going to have me watched as if I'm a prisoner, I'm you're wife! Rini and Seriah are my children! I'm going with you." She crossed her arms as if to solidify her statement just as Darien's phone began to ring.

Hesitating for a brief moment he looked at the caller ID and answered the phone. "What did you find out?" Darien eyed his wife carefully as Derrick relayed all of the information he knew.

"Dad, the guy's name is Imit, he's the best imitator out there… I remember him shadowing Seiya… the guys nuts dad. I'm pretty sure he's in love with Seriah and mom… Yaten says he's gone to great lengths to become Seiya and because of that… anything you would expect from Seiya, you can expect from Imit. I'm betting Seriah's no longer running the show here, I bet she's just a pawn that he's playing and he's likely to have back up. If you go over there now… I'm betting it's going to be an ambush. I don't know what to do dad… I'm freaking out here." Darien listened to his son relay the information and felt a familiar twinge of fear strike him. Derrick was right, this Imit character was really a nut if he'd altered himself so drastically in order to obtain another's life.

"Derrick… I want you to come home and watch your mother. I'm calling Sapphire to see if he can help and I'm going to ask Andrew to come over and make sure Serena doesn't leave the house. Helios, Peruru, and myself are going over there to get your sister and put an end to this." The silence throughout the house and over the phone was deafening. Everyone seemed uneasy with the plan but that was what had to be done.

"Dad… I want to go with you. I know I don't have any training or anything but… I… I want to help get Rini back. It's my fault she was taken." Darien shook his head and walked away from Serena and into the library where he could speak without her hearing.

"No Derrick. I need you to be here… you understand… that when I go over there, they won't let me leave. I'm not going to make it out of there alive, Peruru and Helios might. I don't plan on coming back because I know… I can't win this without sacrificing myself. I'm getting on in the years you know, and this… loon is your age." Derrick was speechless, to hear his father confess that he would most likely die in the hands of a madman… well, that's something that kills a conversation.

"Dad… don't think like that. You have to come back… mom will kill herself if you don't come back." Derrick closed his eyes as he imagined Serena's lifeless image surrounded by blood. "I don't think you should go."

"I have to go Derrick. Now, I have another phone call to make. Please, take care of her… okay? Rini too." With that Darien hung up the phone and dialed Andrew's number. A few short moments later he was dialing Sapphire who promised to come to the house in half an hour with six armed men ready to go with him to get Rini.

"I always knew I made a good choice in training you. It's turned out rather useful." Sapphire sighed. "I know what you're doing and I'm going to ask you to reconsider."

* * *

Imit stood in the office and calmly looked out the window with his hands clasp behind his back. It had been easy, so very easy. He was now completely in control here, Seriah was like putty in his hands and Rini, well, she was more of a bartering chip than anything else. Outside he could see the dozen or so men ready to apprehend the enemy he knew was on the way. This was all going to be so easy, too easy. Imit growled and swiveled on his heels to glare at the family picture that set on the desk. "You were too easy Seiya!" He shouted at the man in the picture. He had expected a challenge, becoming the great Seiya should have brought something difficult but no. "Maybe we've overestimated you Seiya… it's easy to be you, you control everyone, manipulate them using force… you thrive off of fear." Imit sneered and threw the photo against the opposite wall. "I wanted more!" He then heard the sound of an angry little girl shouting and smiled.

Stepping out of his office he walked to the living room and saw Rini at the door, trying to pull it open as Seriah bounded down the stairs after her. "You little brat! See if I try to feed you ever again!" Seriah grabbed Rini by the hair and pulled her from the door. "I'm going to hurt you so bad your Daddy's going to feel it!"

Imit stepped forward and grabbed Seriah's hand just before it made contact with the young girl's face. "No." He growled sternly. Seriah seemed to tense a bit, the command clearly unwelcome. He looked into Rini's defiant eyes and smiled. "Rini, you know better than to try and run off, now, go back upstairs and eat your food, your Daddy will be here soon and you can see him… but only if you're a good girl." Rini observed him for a few minutes before looking at Seriah then back.

"Really?" She asked skeptically. "Daddy's coming here?" Her blue eyes shone with hope and love. It was endearing to see her that way.

"Yes really, your Daddy's coming to get you so you should go and eat, get cleaned up. You know, look pretty for your Daddy?" Rini nodded and quietly walked up the stairs. Imit smiled and stood up, he felt so empowered at the moment. For once, he had manipulated someone without force.

"What the fuck was that?" Seriah growled and turned her furious eyes on him. "So suddenly you're being nice to her? That's not the Seiya I knew, my father would have beat her and taken her back to her room without so much as a word!" Imit surveyed Seriah for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm done with this, being Seiya was too easy. I'm up for a new challenge now, a new life." He could see the anger and confusion in Seriah's eyes but chose not to address it. "Besides, wouldn't you prefer to be with a man who didn't look like your father?"

"Wait… you're telling me… that… you… you want to change yourself to be someone else? But you've worked so hard to become my dad!" Seriah threw up her hands in exasperation. "Who are you going to be next? Who's better than my dad?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Imit smirked and pulled her to him suggestively. "Does it really matter who I feel like becoming?" She uneasily looked at him and bit her lip. Of course it mattered! "You're just going to have to wait to find out. Now, go and get dressed up nice, we have company coming over."

* * *

Andrew arrived at the same time Derrick and Sapphire did. His green eyes scanned everyone briefly before he walked to the house. It was hard to believe that this war had been going on for so long. Before he reached the door Darien opened it, his usually soft face was now hardened with a regretful expression. "Good to see you Andrew." He let a smile touch his lips as he pulled his long time friend into a hug.

Andrew smiled sadly and nodded before pulling away and looking his friend in the eye. "Good to see you too Dare… too bad it has to be like this." Andrew then walked into the house and to the living room where Serena was sitting on the couch. "Hey there beautiful, how are you?" He quickly walked to her and sat next to her.

"I'm fine." She smiled and turned her blue eyes onto his. "I'm just fine Andrew, thank you for coming, I appreciate it." He frowned, why in the world was she so at peace at the current moment? Then it dawned on him, maybe Darien hadn't told her that this was a suicide mission. Maybe Darien was keeping it from her!

"Okay people listen up!" Sapphire shouted as everyone assembled into the living room. "Darien, I have two teams here, Alpha and Bravo, you think it's too cliché you can kiss my ass." He smiled and winked at Darien who only shook his head. "Okay, both teams move on your command Dare, you are the one in charge here. I already know that Helios is going to do his own thing so Peruru, that leaves you with being Bravo's team leader. Darien, obviously Alpha will be on your tail every step of the way. I'll be here, I'm not going to have any sort of contact in this and so teams… this is where you get out from under my wings." Everyone nodded and looked at one another. "I say good luck and try to not get yourselves killed. Remember, we're dealing with a bunch of nutcases so tread carefully, and don't do anything stupid. I want everyone wearing a vest… that includes you dipshit." He looked pointedly at Helios who simply narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I mean it. I want everyone back here in one piece." With that he stepped up to Darien and whispered something in the man's ear. They both nodded and Sapphire backed away.

"Okay everyone, outside now! Load into the van and get ready to go!" The entire room began to clear as Darien walked over to Serena and smiled. Kneeling in front of her he took her hands into his and looked into her eyes. "Stay safe and don't do anything stupid. I love you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a very chaste but meaningful kiss. "Hey, keep her safe you guys." He looked from Derrick, to Andrew, then to Sapphire. "I've got to go. Bye Serena." He kissed her once again and quickly left the house.

"If he thinks he's not coming back he has another thing coming." Serena snapped and stormed into her room. Andrew shook his head and followed her. If there was one thing he knew about Serena it was that she would do whatever she wanted unless she was watched closely. "I'm not going to sneak out Andy, I promise you." She met him at the door with a stern face. "I'm not sixteen okay?"

"Fine, I'll trust you but if you betray that trust I'll never forgive you." Andrew smiled and hugged her before turning away and walking back into the living room. "She'll be fine." He then paused as he saw Sapphire cleaning a very powerful looking handgun. "What the… why do you have a gun?"

"In case that bastard shows up… why else?" Sapphire shrugged. "Honestly kiddo, you have to chill out, no wonder you're a politician." Andrew felt his face redden but let the comment go. He'd learned that it wasn't a good idea to aggravate a man with a gun.

* * *

The two teams moved swiftly towards the house that Darien remembered so well. It had been a Trojan horse of sorts. Seiya had built it knowing that one day, it would be more than simply a house. Looking upon it now he realized just how well thought out the structure was. It was fairly secluded from the rest of the neighborhood, the house had a solid construction and the visibility of the yard from inside the house made it a hard target.

Anyone who attacked the house could be seen long before they got there. "Bravo, stay put, I'm going around back, and Helios go get my daughter." Darien commanded powerfully as he moved around to the side of the house. "Men, fall back." He said quietly and began to advance without the team. Moving forward he peeked around the side of the house and into the empty back yard, he didn't like this, it was too quiet. He carefully moved along the house and into the back. The gun in his hands gave him hope that maybe he would make it out alive so that he could go back to Serena. After all, it was time for their happily ever after.

From inside the house Imit watched Darien move stealthily into the back yard. He smiled, he had to admit, for a man beginning to age, Darien still had it. "Come on… just a little further you idiot." Imit whispered more to himself than anyone else. Just as he was about to give the signal for his men to move in Imit heard gunshots out front and a thud from inside the house.

Seriah dropped to the ground, blood pouring from her side. "God Damn it!" She shouted and looked towards the kitchen where Imit was. "Peruru shot me!" She screamed and waited for some type of response. "Imit!" She waited but realized that he wasn't going to give himself away.

"Ruru!" Rini's happy voice filled the living room as she came bounding down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Seriah on the floor bleeding. "Nehelenia?" Seriah's icy eyes locked onto the girl as a cold smile washed over her.

"That's right Rini… yes, that's right." Seriah stood while holding her side. "That's who I am… Nehelenia." She held her gun firmly in her hands and pointed it at Rini. "Now, get back upstairs before I shoot you." Seriah paused then smiled. "Actually honey… come here." She motioned for Rini to come closer to her. Rini hesitated then jumped as she heard a triumphant cry resonate from the kitchen.

"Rini, come here!" Imit shouted happily. "Your Daddy's here!" Rini quickly rushed into the kitchen and was immediately scooped into Imit's arms. "Let's go see him." Imit moved onto the back patio with Rini and smiled at the man currently in the hands of three well-trained men. The small team of men that had been tailing Darien were also in custody but nothing was quite as satisfying as seeing Darien kneeling on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. "Well well well, Darien, so good to see you!" Darien's dark blue eyes immediately shot up. That defiance was absolute.

"Okay, I'm here, let my daughter go!" Darien shouted then paled a bit when he saw the gun in Imit's left hand. "You don't need her!"

"You're right… I don't… I now have you… then why should I keep her alive?" Imit cocked the gun and held it to Rini's head. "You'd be proud, she's just like you." Imit squeezed the little girl tightly against him and pressed his cheek to hers. "She's so precious."

"We got the others sir!" The rest of his men announced and brought Peruru and his team around back as well. Helios hadn't been caught, a promising fact.

"There's one left somewhere." Imit frowned also not spotting Helios. "Find him." Imit smiled as he stared Darien down. He could see the despair setting in on the man but didn't let that fool him. As long as Helios was loose, he could lose.

"No need." Imit spun around to see Helios holding Seriah as a human shield. Her side was bleeding and it was clear that the two had struggled against one another before Helios had overpowered the woman. He was currently holding a gun to her head and smiling wickedly. "I'll trade you, Seriah for Rini."

"How quaint, I don't think you'll do it." Imit smiled and tightened his finger around the trigger. Helios' eyes shifted to Rini's briefly before he pursed his lips and tightened his hold on Seriah. "I have everyone, you're the only one left without a gun to his head Helios, what makes you think you can win?"

Helios smirked and cocked the gun in his hand. "I will shoot her. This bitch should have died years ago and everyone knows it." Imit simply shrugged as if to challenge Helios. "You really don't think I'll shoot her?"

"No, I don't. I have no reason to let Rini go… Seriah serves as a romantic interest to me but soon I'll have Serena and when I tire of her… I'll have Rini." Helios' face contorted into one of pure rage. "Shoot her, go ahead, do it. Let precious little Rini see what you're really capable of." Imit's voice was dark, mocking Helios. "If you're not going to do it then step aside and release her."

Helios looked into Rini's frightened eyes and felt his finger loosen on the trigger. He couldn't shoot Seriah with Rini watching. The little girl smiled at him then closed her eyes. Oh how wonderfully intelligent she was! With newfound courage Helios pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the side of Seriah's head. He felt her body go limp as he felt her blood begin to seep into his clothes. Imit was smirking! "I told you I would!"

"Yes, you did… and you're a fool for doing it too." Imit then pointed the gun at his enemy and sighed. "You're an idiot Helios. To actually think I needed that woman, she was a ploy, and an amusing girl to manipulate. Men, detain Helios here and bring Darien inside. I need to have a conversation with him."


	11. An End to it All

An End to it All

Serena walked into the living room wearing tight fitting black pants, a black turtle neck, and black boots. "I'm going after them." She announced and looked from one man to the next. Sapphire smiled and nodded as the other two began to protest loudly. "No, you have to understand… I must go. If I don't… look, there's no point in me staying safe if I have nothing to really live for. Seiya will kill Rini, and Darien. I can't let that happen."

"You know nothing about combat… or war!" Andrew shouted angrily. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Serena's mouth. A few hours ago she seemed happy to sit in her room but now… now she was planning on going after Darien who was highly trained?

"Andy… for years I watched Seiya… I know a thing or two about combat. I don't expect to really have to do much I just want to go… I have to go." She smiled and walked up to him. "Don't worry about me. Que Sera, sera, what will be, will be."

"Spoken like a true warrior." Sapphire smiled and handed her the gun he'd been cleaning. "I thought you might like this… it was his gun." Serena looked down at the familiar object. It was indeed the gun Seiya had favored. "I hope you end this my dear."

"Me too Sapphire. Me too." She smiled and turned towards the door. "I'll be back."

* * *

Darien didn't struggle as he was brought into the basement of the house. There was no point in it. Imit had Rini firmly in his hands and everyone else had been cuffed and were being carefully guarded. "You know Darien, I'm going to enjoy this. I will finally have done what Seiya couldn't. I'm going to torture and kill you. Then you know what I'm going to do?" Darien simply gazed at him as he shoved Rini into one of his goons' arms. "I'm going to become someone else. I'm going to go through another transformation… do you want to know who I'm going to be? Please ask!" Imit seemed to wait for a response then sighed. "Always defiant aren't you? Well, I'm going to become you."

"Excuse me?" Darien asked his enemy now disgusted. "You're going to what?"

"Oh, I have your attention now do I?" Imit laughed. "Yes, what greater challenged than to become the ever so perfect Darien Shields? A man who convinced thousands of people that he was the brother of a famous actress, a man who molded that woman to be his ideal partner, a man who was elected District Attorney then was murdered in a park by his house, a man who then came back to life and admitted the truth, a man who married his former sister and had a beautiful child… what greater challenge than to change from his enemy, to him? Yes, I'll have Serena, and she will be devoted to me, she will actually worship my every move! Then I'll have a daughter who will love me, she'll love me so much that she won't question anything that I do. Then, if I want, I can go out and have any woman I want because they all flock to you. Serena will be sad about it but she wouldn't object." Imit smiled evilly and stepped toward Darien who was now shackled in the corner holding area where Beryl's body had lay only a few days prior. "God… I'm brilliant!"

"You're sick, that's what you are." Darien growled and looked at Helios who was figiting. Helios had escaped from worse situations than this and Rini had been set down and was now standing right by him. "Do what you want to me but let them go."

Imit looked back at the group and laughed. "No, I can't let them go. Boys, take them into the back yard and execute the agents. Leave the girl and the two white heads alive. I have other plans for them… watch them carefully though." Imit commanded and waited for everyone to leave the room. "Thank God, we're finally alone." Imit seemed to relax a bit then walked over to the wall where all of the whips hung. "It's okay Darien, we're alone now so you don't have to act so tough… have you ever been whipped before? No I would think not. Your wife has though." He laughed as Darien pulled at the shackles. Darien seemed to come alive and was aggressive without anyone else around. "You're not going to get out."

Imit grabbed the nine tails whip and smirked as Darien struggled to break the shackles. The scene was empowering to say the very least. "This is probably going to sting a little bit." Imit then snapped his wrist, the whip flung through the air and snapped at Darien's side, the hook-like metal at the end of the leather straps dung into the muscular flesh of Darien's back. Imit tugged the whip away, the tails ripping open deep gashes and making Darien squeezed his eyes shut and bend forward. Imit waited, relishing in the obvious pain registering on Darien's face as his back oozed fresh blood. "You may be able to hold in your screams of pain now but you won't be able to after three more lashes.

"Why are you doing this? You're not Seiya…" Darien struggled to breath as he spoke the words. The pain was excruciating but he wouldn't give Imit the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

"Why? Because I like it, that's why!" Imit let the nine tails fly through the air again and connect with the other side of Darien's back. Again and again he whipped the man until he was bloody and could hardly hold himself up any more. "Do you want to know the secret to becoming someone else Darien? What you need to possess?" Imit set down the whip and grabbed a sharp scalpel from a drawer. He the stepped over to his victim and grabbed Darien's chin. "You have to have their eyes."

"Get away from him!" A shrill scream pierced the air as six gunshots rang through the house.

The guard who was watching Helios turned towards the house as the shots echoed. Helios slipped from his cuffs and grabbed the gun from the man. "Rini cover your ears!" He shouted and shot the man in the head before shooting five other men around him including the one who was watching Peruru. Helios quickly grabbed another clip and fired shots at the remaining men and rushed to his brother to un-cuff him. "I think Imit shot Darien." He whispered and looked towards the house as Peruru paled and began to free the men that Sapphire had sent. Imit's guards had been lazy and hadn't yet executed the men, luckily. "Everyone in the house now! Peruru, stay with Rini!" Helios ran inside and down the stairs to the basement bunker where Serena was desperately freeing a very bloody Darien. "My God…" Helios breathed and looked at what used to be Imit. Serena was clearly a good shot, each one had hit the man's head, consequently taking piece after piece with it. What was left was a nearly headless man in a pool of blood. Helios went to Serena and helped her release Darien.

"Hey… Dare?" She pressed her hands to his cheeks delicately. "Look at me?" Darien's deep blue eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at her. A smile played upon his lips as he slowly raised a hand to her face. "Looks like I saved you for once huh?" She smiled weakly and avoided letting her eyes wander over the rest of him. "You're going to be okay."

"Serena… d… don't… be… so… sure." He chocked and rubbed his thumb along her cheek thus smearing blood across it. "I love you… so… very… much…" Darien removed his hand from her face and smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Darien! Oh God… Helios!" Helios nodded and motioned for the men to load Darien into the van so they could get him to the hospital. Everyone loaded into the van and Helios took off for the hospital. "Someone call Sapphire for clean up." Serena said softly as she held her husband's hand and looked into his pain ridden face. "Hold on Dare… you're not leaving me again."

* * *

Serena sat in the waiting room at the hospital with a blank stare and Rini in her lap. The petite girl was peacefully sleeping against her mother's bosom, completely unaware of the danger her father was in. Helios, Peruru, and Derrick sat opposite her, each in various states of exhaustion. All together they had been at the hospital for eight hours and Darien was still in the OR.

Doctor Amy Anderson emerged from the OR wing and tiredly walked up to the waiting group. They all looked so very tired. "He made it through the surgery fairly well but he's going to be here in ICU for a while." Amy paused and looked at Serena with a hesitant smile. "Serena… there is a chance he might not make it. He's in a very critical state right now. You have to know that… this may be all the time you have with him."

"With my luck… it probably will be." Despite her strong will a single tear escaped the corner of her eye as she thought about her life without Darien. It wasn't long ago she thought he was dead but now… now that she had lived a fairy tail life with him… she couldn't lose him. "No… I can't think like that. Darien's stronger than that… he's… invincible."

Amy sighed and looked at the three men who had come with Serena. "Clearly not Serena." Amy then turned away from the woman and paused. "You may go in and see him, though I suggest that only you go."

Serena nodded and looked at Helios to take Rini from her. The tall man smiled and delicately made the transfer. Serena then followed Amy into the ICU and to Darien's room. It was a truly surreal experience for the blonde. She had never seen Darien in a hospital bed and it disturbed her to see it now. There were so many machines around him, beeping and buzzing their purposes. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you? That's why you said good bye to me…" Serena began to cry as she held his hand in hers. "If you want to leave then go ahead, just know that I'll be right behind you." With that she sat in the chair by the bed and sighed. All she could do now was wait and see what path he would choose.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rini stomped her way down the stairs in her heavy pink boots, white mini skirt, silky pink camisole, and a white demi-jacket. Her pink hair was done in her signature pointed bun and pigtail style. She'd gotten it from old photos of her mother and decided it would look great on her, she was after all her mother's daughter. The final piece of her ensemble was a pink chocker with a white heart on it. "Can I just… not go to school today?" She huffed and plopped herself down at the table. "I don't want to go… Daddy would have let me stay home." She mumbled and looked up at her mother who was busily making scrambled eggs.

"Well, your father's not here now is he?" Serena snapped and turned just as Derrick and Trista walked in the front door. Derrick smiled as he set a large gift wrapped box on the table.

"Smells great mom, what's cooking?" He laughed as a six year old girl ran over to Rini and smiled. "Michelle, come on, go wash up." Derrick sighed as Trista sat down at the table.

"Derrick, get the present off the table. We're going to be eating." Serena scolded the man and pointed a spatula at him. "I mean it young man." He groaned and moved the box into the living room. Serena finally scanned her eyes over everyone and frowned at Rini. "Rini… don't you think you should wear something that maybe covers your ass a little better?"

"Why? I've seen pictures of the stuff you wore when you were my age!" Rini challenged and crossed her arms. Derrick eyed her cautiously then shook his head. She had a point but it still didn't excuse the way she was dressed, the girl was almost naked! "Stop staring." She snapped at Derrick and watched as Michelle ran through the house, her curly dark aqua hair bouncing as she went.

"Rini! Stop being so difficult! Get over it; he's not going to be here today! Frankly young lady I'm fed up with the attitude you're throwing out lately! I know you're a strong young lady and a few days without talking to him isn't going to kill you." Serena pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. What she wouldn't give for Helios to be back from his trip.

Over the years Helios had become the director of the CIA and had to travel rather frequently. Unlike Sapphire or Seiya, Helios had worked hard to make sure everything the CIA did was legal. The only issue was that the job had proven to be quite difficult and he often had to investigate branches and offices himself. If he ever found anything that wasn't kosher the consequences he dealt out were severe. He was one of the most feared men in the US not because he was violent, but because he was ruthless when it came to doing things right.

His current investigation had taken him out of state and as a result he hadn't been calling as often which caused Rini to act up. Serena knew her teenage daughter was missing him but still, that was no excuse for the way she was acting up.

"Whatever." Rini snarled and quickly ate the breakfast her mother had just served. "I have to go." She stood and slung her backpack over her shoulder before marching to the door. "For the record… this sucks!" The girl then slammed the door and disappeared from the house.

Serena sat down and rubbed her temples. "That girl… I sear! Well… at least she isn't crazy." She smiled and laughed a little.

"Well, I'm not so sure… you know the teenage psyche is often so close to that of a crazy it's hard to tell." Peruru's voice found the group as he walked up to the table. "So, what's up with miss priss today? I got out of the car and she growled at me and stopped off towards the buss stop. Isn't a girl supposed to be excited about her eighteenth birthday?"

Everyone shrugged and continued to eat their breakfast in silence. "So… Serena… how've you been?" Everyone looked at the blonde as Trista asked the question that begged to be asked.

"Oh… I suppose I'm fine… lonely and so tired of dealing with her mood swings." She continued to eat in silence. "Oh, so, everyone's going to be here promptly tonight at four for her party?"

"Mom… we're here now to help you decorate… remember?" Derrick hesitated he was never quite sure if Serena was joking when she said things like that or not. She waved her hand and confirmed that she remembered with a nod.

* * *

Rini balled her fists as she growled. "I said… leave me alone!" The pink haired girl punched the relentless boy who kept pestering her. The boy had been trying to feel her up for weeks now and for some reason he didn't know what no meant. "Touch me again and I'll do more than that!" She snapped as the boy held his jaw.

"Nice punch." A deep voice made her stop and smile. Without warning she spun around and threw herself into the chest of a very amused Helios. "Sorry I haven't called. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. "Don't tell your mother but I'm breaking you out early." He winked and grabbed her bag from where she'd thrown it on the ground.

"Does mom know you're back?" Rini questioned as he held out his arm for her. A simple shake of his head told her that the return would be a surprise to her mother as well. "She's going to be so pissed… how did you get them to let you take me out early?"

"A note." He chuckled and lead her out of the school. "Rini, come on, I'm the director of the CIA… you'd think I can get a senior out of school early for a day." She giggled and got into his car. She waited patiently for him to get behind the wheel before questioning him on his trip. He answered her questions with a smile, as he always did. When her questions finally died down they rode in the car in silence.

"Wait… where are we going?" She looked out the window and noticed they were somewhere she didn't recognize. She began to examine the road signs to see if she could make sense of anything. "Heely?"

"I figured you'd like to go shopping so I'm taking you to the new mall that just opened up." She squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Moving back into her seat she looked at the ring on his left hand and blushed a little bit as she remembered what the ring represented.

Despite the fact that the two had been considered a couple since she was five they hadn't become an official couple until she was sixteen. It was on her sixteenth birthday that Helios had presented her with the ring currently on her finger. She had been teased about it many times because people who first met her would think she was married. She had explained far too many times that the ring was a promise ring and it did not mean that she was married.

Her sixteenth birthday was also the day she discovered that Helios had worn one for far longer. Of course, because it was important to Helios she had agreed to wear it. He had proven to be the best boyfriend any girl could wish for except for one thing. Despite the fact that they had been dating for so long he'd only ever held her hand and kissed her as a brother would kiss a sister. It was slightly frustrating to not be able to kiss her boyfriend like she saw other girls kissing theirs but at the same time she knew why. When she was sixteen Helios was thirty-one. Relationships were taboo between two people with that much of an age difference… at least it was when the girl was a minor.

She smiled and laughed to herself briefly as she thought of his yearly present to her. He'd get her something and always include a bag of Hershey's kisses. It was his way of expressing his love even though he wasn't really able too. "So um… do I get a kiss this year?" She risked the question and noticed the slight pull at the corner of his lips.

He simply shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. She hated it when he was so cryptic! There were times when she wanted to just smack him across the face just to wipe that look off his face and get some sort of reaction from him.

* * *

Serena was standing on top of a ladder as she attempted to hang the birthday banner for her daughter. This was going to be a big birthday for her. "Damn it…" She cursed as she realized she was still too short to hang the banner properly. She'd made too big a deal out of doing it herself to be able to ask for help so she bit her lip and rose onto her tip toes. Just as she managed to hang the banner the ladder wobbled and she was unable to keep her balance. Closing her eyes she felt herself falling and readied for impact only to have two strong arms catch her.

"Hey, you did it!" She opened her eyes to see Darien looking up at the banner with a elfish smile. "Looks great honey." He then looked down at her and noticed a spark of anger in her eyes. "Okay… let's hear it." He set her down and waited for her inevitable spew of complaints.

"First of all… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING HOME EARLY?" She shouted making him wince then pause. When he looked at her again he was met with a large smile and a Serena that was overly happy.

"Well, you know, cell phone reception." He grinned and scooped her into his arms for a passionate kiss. "Actually, it was Helios' idea. He went to go get Rini from school. I told him he could." Darien added before Serena could reply. "He's taking her to the mall… you know he's going to propose to her tonight right?"

"I suspected he would when you two got back. I didn't know that would be tonight though." Serena couldn't help but feel elated. For the first time everything was going well, everyone was happy. As she leaned in for another kiss she thought about everything that had happened and everything that was about to happen. Finally, after all these years, she got to say: "and they lived happily ever after."

"Yeah, something like that." Darien grinned and pulled her into another kiss. "Just think, soon we're going to have an empty nest."

"I don't know how empty it will be though. Everyone comes over every day… plus. As long as we're together… I don't really mind being alone." She giggled and pressed herself against him. "In fact I wish we were alone right now…"

"Hey, kids present!" Derrick laughed as he walked into the room. Serena and Darien broke apart with a promising gaze. They were together and nothing was ever going to pull them apart. "I hope Trista and I love one another that much when we're as old as you two."

"Who you calling old?" Darien raised an eyebrow. "I'm young in more ways then you'll ever know and frankly, I'll be young until the day I die." Everyone laughed as he pulled his wife to him one more time. "Okay, last kiss then we've got to get back to work." Serena nodded and pressed her lips to his once more, after all, this was the way it was supposed to be, this was how it was MEANT to be. "Love you."

"I love you too. Now, let me go so we can finish this!" She cried.

"Okay, let's finish it." He nodded.

~THE END~

Well, there you go, the very end of the saga. What did you think? Let me know!


End file.
